The Little Mermaid: Pokemon Style
by SulliMike23
Summary: Now I'm pretty sure you've seen this movie, but this is My version of it as a Play in the Cerulean City Gym. Will Ash and Misty tell how they feel? NO FLAMES FINISHED!
1. Prologue: The Play

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners. 

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak 

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Prologue: The Play 

It's been 3 years since Ash became a Pokemon master; Team Rocket has been disbanded cause Giovanni was finally captured by the Pokemon Police. Ash has won in the Houen league and decided to take it easy after claiming his title as a Pokemon Master. He and the rest of the Pokemon cast have been asked to take part in a play that's a re-make of Disney's The Little Mermaid. After months of rehearsals, the whole cast is all set to begin the show in Cerulean City.

"Come one, come all! Like, don't miss your chance to see a Re-make of Disney's: The Little Mermaid. Staring Misty Waterflower as the beautiful mermaid who wanted to become human!" Lily shouted as she got a huge audience lining up at the Cerulean Gym to see the show.

~~~ Inside the Gym ~~~

"Ok People, I'd like to say you've all been terrific in putting this play together. Now it's time for the big show and I'm pretty sure all of you have memorized your lines correct?" The Director named Rob Steele asked the entire crew.

"Yes!" They all shouted as all the Pokemon made their cries as a 'Yes'.

"Good, now I'd like to go over a few before-show notes before we open the gym." Rob said as he got his notes out.

"Ash, Misty! Where are you two?" Rob said looking for the two of them.

"Right here, Rob!" Ash and misty said as they stepped forward.

"Ok, great job you two, you've memorized all your lines, motions, and cues I'd like to give these two lucky trainers a round of applause." Rob said as he and the rest of the cast applauded for the two trainers.

Ash had grown up since he gained the title of Pokemon master, he is now 16 years old and has grown more mature, but some parts of him never change. Like being late for some things. But, he still manages to be on time. Misty has grown more mature herself and quite more beautiful, at least in Ash's eyes. Yeah he's been looking at her since the day he first met her. Now he's one hundred percent sure he's in love with her and he also knew this play would bring them closer together.

Rob just finished going over the notes and got his attention to the cast. "You've all done a terrific job like I said before, but now this time give it everything you've got and really give these people a good show."

"YEAH!" The whole cast shouted.

Everyone went to the dressing rooms to get their costumes and make-up on for the show. Inside the men's dressing room, Ash and the rest of the male cast members were having jokes and talk about Pokemon as usual. Brock kept commenting on how some of the girls looked as well as James and Tracey. Sometimes they made the guys laugh and after a final joke Brock asked Ash a very serious question.

"So Ash, are you going to tell Misty after the show?"

Ash looked at Brock with a confused look on his face (Not surprised). "Huh? What do you mean Brock?"

"How you feel about her." Brock replied.

"Oh, that. Well, I plan to tell her as soon as the show's over." Ash admitted with a blush.

"Well you two have been traveling since you were 10, and you did repay her and May for their bikes." Tracey added.

"Not to mention she's helped you and Pikachu many times." James added to Tracey's comment.

"And in all honesty you two make a great couple." Professor Oak said joining in on the conversation.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped onto Ash's head.

"Well I am kinda nervous though, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ash said nervously and poked his two index fingers at one another.

"Of course she'll feel the same way! What makes you thinks she doesn't?" Gary piped up as he joined in.

"Well, all the times she's yelled at me and hit me in the head whenever I would joke about her and such." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's cause you tend to get under her skin Ash." Brock said. "But in my opinion, she feels the same way about you."

"Hope you're right Brock." Ash said as he finished putting his costume and make-up on.

Meanwhile in the girls' dressing room, the girls were all hustling to get their costumes and make-up on while the audience began filling the gym by the hundreds. They made jokes here and there and even talked about a few girlish things. Then May asked Misty the same question Brock asked Ash.

"So you gonna tell him?"

"Well I uh…" She began but she was just as nervous as Ash was.

"Well don't, like, worry Misty. I'm sure he feels the same way about you." Daisy, Misty's sister said.

"But what if he doesn't?" Misty asked with a very panicky voice.

"Hey, he did repay you for your bike did he not?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah but he also repaid May's bike too." Misty said with more worry in her.

"And how many times has he saved you from Jesse and James?" Duplica asked Misty.

"Several actually." Misty said starting to calm down.

"How many times has he helped you out?" Whitney asked.

"Well…"

"C'mon Misty, he's obviously got the hots for you." Lily said brushing her sister's hair.

"I hope you're right." Misty said almost not calm.

"Like, just relax Misty, just tell him after the show k?" Violet asked giving her more confidence.

"Ok." Misty said giving up.

"That's the spirit!" Melody quipped.

The girls all got their costumes and make-up on and got ready for the show. Meanwhile, Meowth and the rest of the tech crew were getting the opening scene ready. Rob had made Meowth the lead tech crew and gave him the responsibility for handling the curtain and props.

"Okay will yous hurry up with that mast? The show's about to start!" Meowth bellowed to some of the techies.

"Meowth?" Rob asked over the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah?"

"Get the cast to their positions, curtain time is in 5 minutes." Rob said.

"Ok Rob," Meowth finished as he went to the PA for the dressing rooms. "Attention cast membas, the show will begin in 5 minutes, everyone to your positions."

By a small crowd the cast all got into their opening scene positions of the show and got ready for the start. Many of the cast members were nervous about their first ever play in front of a live audience but some of them were used to it. Especially Misty's sisters, they have been doing shows in the Gym since Misty's been gone with Ash. Outside, Rob went up on stage and took the mike and quieted the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Cerulean City Gym. Tonight the Gym proudly presents Disney's 'The Little Mermaid' on stage. Now the cast put this show together over 3 months and with much hard work. So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Rob announced as he walked off stage and the audience began to applaud.

The opening scene music began, the curtain opened, and the show was under way.

TBC…

(A/N: Ok folks, here's my first Pokemon fanfiction, so I don't want any flames OK. Send in good reviews and tell me whatcha think. Bye!)


	2. Act 1 Scene 1

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Opening Scene

Three Pelican type Pokemon (A/N: I don't know the name of this Pokemon so will someone tell me I'd appreciate it.) all flew across the sky and down to the ocean as a pod of Seaking are doing jumps over the water. Then the six Pokemon all stopped to have a little conversation in Pokemon language as the three pelican Pokemon are floating next to the Seaking. Then a huge massive ship comes out from the fog and makes the Seaking dive underwater and the pelican pokemon fly away. The ship passes them after crashing through a few waves and the pokemon return to watch it sail away.

Onboard the ship, several sailors haul a net full of Majikarp and haul it onboard and they all sing a tune.

__

I'll tell you a tale from the bottomless blue and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! 

Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you in the mysterious fathoms below.

At the railing, a familiar spiky, black-haired trainer holds a rope in his hands feeling the breeze blow in his face. Right next to him is a certain yellow pokemon we all know and love. He looks around just as the sailors finish singing.

"Isn't this great?" He asked to someone. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face."

"Pika!"

The trainer inhales a bit of the sea air and sighs. "Perfect day to be at sea!" He looks to the other railing at a man whose head is over the railing.

The man lifts his head and his entire face is green with seasickness. It was a very familiar brown, spiky-haired breeder we all know and laugh at. 

"Uh…yeah. Wonderful." He said as lurched and threw up over the side.

A sailor was hauling a net onboard and having a bit of trouble as Ash went over to help him. The sailor was a very familiar headband-wearing watcher.

"A strong wind and a following sea!" He said. "King Triton must be in a good mood today."

Ash looked at him with a confused look on his face. "King Triton?"

A much-croaked up voice answered his question. "Why ruler of the Merpeople lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him."

It was a very familiar green-haired former Team Rocket member holding a Majikarp in his hand and pointing to Ash. Brock came down to the deck as he cleaned himself up and shook his head and scoffed.

"Merpeople. Ash, pay no attention to this…Nautical nonsense." He advised to Ash.

The sailor who had the Majikarp in his hand came up to Brock somewhat enraged. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the Truth!"

"I'm telling ya they live in the deep depths of the ocean!" He yelled as the Majikarp was in Brock's face giving a couple of flail attacks in the face before breaking free and falling into the ocean.

__

Mysterious fathoms beloooooooow!

The Majikarp looked up towards the surface and then took in a deep breath and let out a relieved sigh but said, "Karp" and then it turned and swam away deeper into the ocean as the theme music began to play. The Majikarp swam past a Corsola reef and past some schools of fish-type pokemon. It then swam past a mother Whalemer and it's baby.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

Ash and the rest of the cast men who were on the ship walked offstage to get ready for their next scene. Ash sighed as he and Pikachu saw Misty's real and show sisters get to their positions. They also saw some of the trainers releasing some of their pokemon for their performances under the water. Ash then saw the person he loved Misty in her mermaid costume from the episode "The Misty Mermaid". That costume really made her look pretty and Ash went over to her.

"Hey Misty." Ash whispered catching her a little off guard.

"Hi Ash." She whispered back with a smile.

"You look great in that costume as usual." Ash commented.

"Thanks, you looked great yourself." She commented back.

"Good luck out there." He said.

She just gave a small nod as he walked off. _Today is the day I finally get to tell him._ Misty thought to herself as she saw him walking off.

~~~ On Stage ~~~

The scene shows the Majikarp swimming over another reef just as Merpeople was following it. More Merpeople came and followed one another through an ocean trench. After coming out of the trench the scene of a beautiful, golden, underwater castle is right in front of them. All of them swam into it and began seating like an audience.

Then a fanfare from several Seadra and Kingdra was heard as a Horsea came to announce someone. It cleared its throat a second then began announcing.

"His Royal Highness, King Triton!" It announced with a person's voice.

Then came a clamshell being pulled by two Seaking and they swam over the audience. On the clamshell was a merman carrying a trident. The person on the clamshell was a very familiar Pokemon Professor. The trident went to, what looked like, a chandelier and several sparks came out of it down to the audience harmlessly, and they began cheering.

"And presenting your composer for tonight's performance, the amazing, the wonderful, the astounding, Krabby!" the Horsea announced as a small crab shell with a Krabby inside it being pulled by a single Majikarp swims frantically next to Prof. Oak's clamshell.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance Krabby." King Triton told Krabby as Krabby straitened himself out.

"Yes, your majesty. Your daughters have all practiced greatly. I promise you, this will be the greatest performance of all with your daughters." Krabby stated with confidence.

"Ha, ha, especially my little Misty." King Triton added.

"Ho, ho, yes she has the most beautiful voice." Krabby said as he made his Majikarp fly to the podium. "If only she had been at rehearsals once in a while." He muttered under his breath.

Krabby crawled out of his shell, grabbed his music, and began crawling to the composer's stand. Once there, he took his composer's wand (A/N: Don't know the real name of It.) and tapped on the music holder. He then began the music and when the music began, three clamshells rose to the stage. Then one-by-one they all opened up, each revealing two mermaids per shell. They all began to sing to the tune.

__

We are the daughters of Triton. Great father who loves and named us as well.

Duplica!

Duplica swam up singing in her voice.

__

Daisy!

Then it was Daisy's turn as she followed Duplica. Then the rest followed singing after their names were sung.

__

Sakura!

Lily!

Violet!

And Whitney!

Then another clamshell rose to the stage and the girls all swam right in front of it.

__

And now presenting the youngest in her musical debut, the smallest we kindly present to you, singing a song our composer Krabby wrote her voice is like a bell, She's our sister Mist…

The clamshell opened, and it was empty. Everyone stopped singing and playing and began to gasp. Krabby gasped himself and looked to King Triton, who was really steamed.

"Err…Misty!"

The scene ended and the real audience began to applaud and cheer as the tech crew began the scene change.

End scene 1

(A/N: Ok folks, that was scene 1. I didn't quite memorize all the singing lyrics but close enough. Tell me what you think and no Flames of course. See ya!)


	3. Scene 2

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Second scene

The opening scene cast members leave the stage to let Misty go for her scene. She let her Goldeen out because it sort of plays the roll of Flounder. But before she went on stage, she caught one last glance at Ash and flashed a smile before going on stage.

~~~ On Stage ~~~

Misty swam up from behind a ship's mast looking at something. Misty looked beautiful to many audience members. Her hair looked more divine for Ash's POV when he saw her from backstage.

"Misty wait up!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Misty looked in that direction. "Goldeen, hurry up!" Misty said as she looked back at what she was looking at. Goldeen came swimming up to Misty tired as heck.

"You know I can't swim that fast!" Goldeen complained.

"There it is," Misty said pointing to a sunken ship. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah," Goldeen said unsure. "Now let's get outta here!"

Goldeen tries to swim away but Misty grabs her by the tail. "Now you're not getting cold fins on me now are you?" She asked as she swam to the sunken ship.

"Me? No way." Goldeen said following Misty. "It's just uh…daft in there. Yeah! And I think I might be coming down with something."

They swim to a porthole where Misty looks through thinking she can fit in there. Goldeen swims right up to her. Imitating a cough.

"Ok, I'll go inside. You can just stay here and…watch for Gyarados." Misty said as she swam through the porthole.

"Yeah, you go. I'll stay here and…WHAT Gyarados? MISTY!" Goldeen exclaimed as she got stuck going through the porthole. "Misty help!"

Misty swims to Goldeen shaking her head laughing. "Oh Goldeen."

Misty starts pulling Goldeen out. "Misty, you don't really think there are Gyarados around here do you?"

"Oh Goldeen, stop being such a guppy."

"I'm not a Guppy!"

Misty pulls Goldeen in the ship. They then swim around the ship and enter the captain's cabin and Misty sees something shine in there. "Oh my gosh!"

She swims to what she sees, and it's a fork. "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" She asked Goldeen.

"Cool!" Goldeen said looking at it with Misty. "But, what is it?"

"I dunno," Misty said. "But I bet Wingul will know." She finished as she put it in her sack.

Unknown to them, a Gyarados swam by the window and Goldeen heard it. "Hey, did you hear something?" Goldeen asked.

Misty didn't bother; she just went further into the cabin and picked up a pipe. "Hmm, I wonder what this is?"

"Misty!" Goldeen groaned.

"Oh Goldeen, there's nothing to worry about."

Actually there was something to worry about. When Goldeen heard something from behind, she slowly turned around and saw a Gyarados outside the back window with its mouth wide open. Then the Gyarados began chomping down at Goldeen but Goldeen quickly swam away from the mighty Pokemon.

"AHH! GYARADOS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" Goldeen yelled as the Gyarados chased both Misty and her out of the ship.

Goldeen got stuck in the porthole again but luckily Misty pushed her out just in time. Then they began swimming up one of the ship's masts and Goldeen accidentally hit the mast and began falling; the Gyarados followed close behind. Misty dove down to save her fish friend and grabbed her through a hole of a huge anchor. Then after she saw the Gyarados coming at her she got out of it and the Gyarados went through it and got stuck. Misty began swimming up but Goldeen swam to the Gyarados.

"You big bully!" She spat and blew a raspberry at the large Pokemon before it chomped its mouth at her scaring her to swim after Misty.

"Goldeen, you really are a guppy." Misty giggled as she swam towards the ocean surface.

"I am not!"

~~~ Surface on a small island ~~~

A Wingul was playing with a telescope and humming a random tune. The Wingul there is whom Misty was talking to about who would know about Human stuff. But Wingul wasn't too bright about human objects.

"Wingul!" Misty called out.

Wingul swung the telescope and looked at it through the wrong end.

"Whoa! Mermaid off the Port bow!" Wingul yelled but Misty was right in front of the island. "Misty, how ya doin' kid?"

Wingul dropped the Telescope and Misty was in his face.

"Whoa, what a swim."

Misty reached for her bag and showed it to Wingul. "Wingul, look what we found."

"Yeah, we were in this sunken ship and uh…" Goldeen began but was interrupted.

"Human stuff huh? Let me see." Wingul said as he dropped an anchor, which was wrapped, around his leg and he fell with it. He then looked through Misty's bag and pulled out the bent fork.

"Look at this. Wow, this is very special." Wingul said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? What is it?" Misty asked excitedly.

"It's a Dingle hopper." Wingul said.

"Now the Dingle Hopper is what humans use to straiten their hair out." Wingul began to explain as he began to mess with the top portion of his head pretending its hair. "You see, you just twist it around like so, then pull and voila!" He pulled it and his 'Hair' was now messy. "You've got a dazzling hairstyle."

He gave it back to Misty and she looked at it. "A Dingle Hopper."

"What about that one?" Goldeen asked as she was pointing to the pipe Misty grabbed.

"This, ooh I haven't seen this one in years." Wingul said as he looked at it carefully. "A patented, marvelous, Snarffblatt."

"Oh." Misty and Goldeen said at the same time.

"Now the Snarffblatt dates back to prehistoric times when humans would just sit on their butts and stare at each other all day." Wingul explained. "Got very boring, so they invented the Snarffblatt for making fine music. Allow me." Wingul finished as he blew into the pipe and bubbles and seaweed came out.

"Music!" Misty strained as she began to remember something then it hit her. "Oh no the concert! Oh my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Goldeen asked in surprise.

Wingul kept looking at the so-called 'Snarffblatt' before Misty grabbed it out of his wings and began swimming back home. She yelled thank you before she and Goldeen dove underwater heading back. Little did they know, an Ekans and Arbok were closely watching them. The Arbok's left eye was glowing yellow, as was the Ekans' right eye. They put their heads together and the scene changed to show an orb with Misty and Goldeen's image like a video camera.

"Yes, hurry home princess." A Very wicked voice said sarcastically. "We wouldn't want to miss daddy's celebration now would we?"

A woman in shadow is watching Misty as she swims back home. The woman had tentacles like an octopus and long hair that extended about 3 feet behind her head. People offstage knew it was Jesse.

"Celebration indeed." She scoffed. "In my day, celebrations were exquisite. When I lived in the palace."

She picked up a shrimp, tossed it in her mouth, and ate it. She then came out of the shadow and was faking a sulk.

"Now look at me," She began. "Wasted away and practically starving!" She said angrily.

She swam downward and began to 'walk' across her floor. "I was banished because of my witchcraft and now I can't live in the palace no thanks to Triton!" She said disgusted. "Ekans! Arbok!"

The two snake-type Pokemon hit their heads from her voice. "Follow the little princess to the palace." The two of them grinned and did so. "She maybe the key to Triton's undoing." Jesse said as her tentacles darkened the scene and the scene ended.

The audience began to applaud as the scene began to change.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

Meowth and the tech crew were getting the stage set for the next scene. James began to comment Jesse but when Misty was going to get ready for her next scene Ash came up to her.

"Hey Misty." He whispered.

"Hey Ash." She whispered back.

"You did great out there." He commented.

"Thanks Ash." She said blushing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got the next scene." She said winking at him.

"Ok." He said nodding.

End Scene 2

(A/N: Ok there's the second scene. Hope you guys liked it! Send in your reviews or I won't continue. Ok bye!)


	4. Scene 3

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners. 

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak 

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Third scene

The next scene was underway; King Triton was having a word with Misty.

"I just don't know what to do with you young lady." He sighed angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I just forgot." Misty said trying to apologize.

"Because of your careless behavior…" King Triton started but was interrupted by Krabby coming out of his beard.

"Careless and Reckless behavior!"

"The entire celebration was…" King Triton tried to finish but Krabby did it for him.

"Ruined! It was ruined!" He swam in front of her and held his chest up being dignified. "Tonight was supposed to be the panicle of my composing career. And no thanks to you I'm the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!"

Goldeen heard this and swam to the scene and began to spat in Krabby's face. "But it wasn't her fault!"

She noticed King Triton was there so she turned down the volume of her voice and tried to explain but then she got to the part where they went up to the surface. "…And the Wingul said 'This is this, and that is that'…"

"Wingul?" King Triton noticed.

Goldeen realized what she said and covered her mouth. She then swam behind Misty, who shot her a glare. Then King Triton began to express his anger.

"You went up to the surface again didn't you?" He asked very angry. "Didn't you?"

Misty just shrugged and said, "Nothing happened."

"Oh, how many times must we go through this Misty?" He scoffed. "How many times must I tell you not to trust these humans, these…barbarians!"

"Daddy they're not barbarians!" Misty retorted.

"I just don't want to see my youngest daughter get caught on some, fish eater's hook." He said taking her chin but she backed away.

"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child!" She retorted again.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady!" He said angrily. "And I don't want to hear that you've ever gone up to the surface again, is that clear?" He finished with a stern voice.

Misty felt like she was on the verge of tears but she just turned and swam away. King Triton sat down on his throne with Krabby next to him. Goldeen swam after Misty seems how she was her close friend.

"Teenagers," Krabby began. "They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you."

"Do you think I was too hard on her Krabby?" King Triton asked Krabby with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Ha! Nonsense, if I was Misty's father, I'd show her who was boss. I would make sure she would never go to the surface again." Krabby explained with confidence and that got King Triton an idea.

"You're absolutely right Krabby." He began.

"Course I am."

"Misty needs constant supervision. And she needs someone watching her."

"All the time…" Krabby then felt King Triton's finger poke him.

"And you, are just the Krabby to do it!" King Triton finished.

Krabby was just shocked and began to crawl away mumbling to himself, only to see Misty and Goldeen swim off somewhere. He followed them and followed them into a cave.  When he looked around it, there were dozens of Human objects on things like shelves.

"Misty are you ok?" Goldeen asked her friend being concerned.

"If only I could make him understand," Misty began talking about her father. "I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything._

Her song began and when Misty sang it was like an angel's voice. In the audience, everyone just stopped talking and paid attention to Misty's singing. Misty began to look around the trove of her collection.

_Look at this trove, treasures untold._

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Look around her you think. Sure, she's got everything._

She swam up and went to old pocket-watches.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty._

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore._

Everyone in the audience was just stunned that Misty had a great voice. Ash on the other hand, wasn't surprised. He had listened to her practice every time he would help her with the play. Misty then came to Goldeen with a box full of corkscrews and she opened it to show them.

_You want thing-a-mabobs? I've got twenty._

_But who cares? No big deal. I want more._

She sang as she had her arms crossed on a rock looking up.

_I want to be, where the people are._

_I want to see, want to see them dancin' walking around on those…_

_What do you call them?_

Goldeen showed her fins pretending they're feet.

_Oh, feet._

_Flipping your fins, you don't get too far._

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing, walking along down a…_

_What's that word again? Street._

She began to swim up and Goldeen followed.

_Up where they walk, up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wondering free_

_Wish I could be, part of that world._

Krabby began looking around the place and getting messed up and scared a lot. Some of the audience laughed but kept paying attention to Misty's singing.

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters._

_What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the sand?_

She lay down on the ocean floor and Goldeen sort of, 'dug' herself under some sand making it like a blanket.

_Betcha on land, they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters._

_Breathen women, sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand!_

She swam up to one of her 'shelves' and pulled out a book and pretended to read it and showed it to Goldeen.

_And ready to know what the people know._

_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers._

_What's a fire? And why does it…what's the word? Burn?_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love?_

She swam up to the top hole of the cavern and extended her hand out.

_Love to explore that shore up above!_

_Out of the sea…_

She gasped and began to float down to the cavern floor still singing.

_Wish I could be…_

_Part of that…_

She looked up towards the surface and sang her last lyric.

_World._

The song ended and just after it did, the audience erupted into a huge applause with her singing. Offstage, Ash was smiling very brightly about her singing. She got every note, every lyric, everything right about that song. He was proud of her, so proud of her that he just might have the courage to admit the 3 words he's been meaning to say to her.

Onstage, Krabby had just come out of hiding and he was literally a mess covered in some of Misty's collection. He scared Goldeen to a knight's helmet and hid. Misty noticed him.

"Krabby!"

Krabby spat out a pipe Misty recovered and began to take the stuff off him. "Misty, what are you doing here? What is all this?" He asked in a very harsh tone getting the stuff off him.

"It's uh…my collection." Misty said nervously.

"Oh, I see, your collection." Krabby said sarcastically before erupting in anger. "If your father knew about this…"

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Goldeen interrupted by asking in his face.

"Oh please Krabby, he wouldn't understand." Misty said pleadingly.

"Misty, you've had a rough day, let me take you home and…" Krabby said grabbing Misty's arm gently and just as they were leaving a shadow began to darken the cavern.

"What do you suppose?" Misty asked before she swam towards the surface.

"Misty?"

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"Ok guys, let's go." Ash said to the guy cast from the boat. Ash was waiting for this scene for a long time.

End Scene 3

(A/N: Well there you go guys. Ok now I'm making an offer for any Pokemon artist from thepokemontower.com. I'm willing to allow anyone to draw an art from my story if they're interested. I'm not a very good artist; I'm horrible at drawing so that's why I'm asking. So if anyone's interested, e-mail me at Sullimon311@aol.com. Ok Send in your reviews and thanks for the previous ones.)


	5. Scene 4

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Fourth Scene

Misty reached the surface, she noticed there were multi-colored lights coming from what she saw, a boat. A Human boat was right in front of her launching fireworks. She just laughed as Goldeen and Krabby surfaced.

"Misty what are you…" Krabby began as he saw the boat, he gasped. "Jumpin' Tentacool!"

Misty then began to swim towards the ship ignoring Krabby's yells for her to come back. She kept swimming until she grabbed a hold of the hull and climbed up to an opening and saw humans all dancing around and music was playing as well. A very familiar Yellow-colored Pokemon was jumping around and enjoying the music. It's ears then perked up and it went towards Misty's location. Misty quickly hid but the yellow Pokemon got to her and simply said, "Pika!"

Then a whistle was heard. "Pikachu!" A voice called out and the Yellow Pokemon ran to the voice.

Misty came out of hiding and was watching once again. She then saw whom Pikachu was running to. It was a human with spiky black hair, white shirt, and black pants. But when she caught a glimpse of what the human looked like, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. In reality, Misty always knew Ash was handsome.

"Hey whatcha doin' there Pikachu?" The young Pokemon master asked his faithful companion Pokemon who was jumping on Ash's head.

As Misty was watching him, a smile began to grow across her face. She had never seen a human up close before, but already she was getting to realize how non-barbaric they could be. The only thought in her mind about Ash was, that how handsome he was.

"Hey there sweetie!" A familiar bird Pokemon voice called, it was Wingul.

"Wingul quiet, they'll here you!" Misty whispered.

"Oh I gotcha, I gotcha." Wingul said as he dropped down next to Misty. "We're out to discover…!" he began to yell but Misty grabbed his beak shut.

"I've never seen a human this close before." Misty said then looked at Ash like she was in a dream. "He's very handsome isn't he?"

When Wingul looked, he wasn't looking at Ash. "I don't know, he looks kinda yellow and fuzzy to me."

After Wingul said that, the entire audience burst into laughter.

"Ha, Ha, Not that one." She grabbed his beak again and made him look towards Ash. "The one playing the snarff blat."

"Silence!" Brock called. "Silence!"

After he said that, the crew of the boat began to settle down.

"It is my great honor, and privilege, to give our esteemed Prince Ash with a very special, very expensive, and very large birthday present." Brock announced.

The entire crew went into cheers as Ash was astounded at him.

"Oh Brock, you shouldn't have!" Ash said slapping his back.

"I know," Brock began, as the present was uncovered. "Happy Birthday Ash."

When everyone looked at what was uncovered, it was a perfect statue of Ash being a bold soldier. Ash gave it an awkward look but Pikachu just growled at it and sparks came out of its red cheeks.

"Gee Brock," Ash began, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's really something."

"Yes, I had it commissioned myself." Brock stated. "Of course, I was hoping it would be a _wedding_ present."

"Oh come on Brock don't start that again!" Ash said as he took a telescope and tossed it to Brock. "Your not still sore at me because I didn't fall for that princess of Goldenrod are you?"

Brock caught the telescope. "Ash it's not me alone," He began, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl."

Ash sat on the edge of the ship looking out towards the sea and Misty was right below him listening.

"Well she's out there somewhere." Ash began, "I just haven't found her.

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Brock inquired.

"Oh believe me Brock I'll know." Ash began. "It'll just hit me. Bam! Like lightning.

Then all of a sudden, after Ash said that very word, lightning began to strike and thunder began to clap. Everyone turned towards the crow's nest waiting for what the watchman sees. Then the watchman yelled something out.

"Hurricane a coming!" A very familiar friend of Ash's yelled. "Stand fast! Secure the rigging!"

Everyone onboard the boat began to struggle to get the ship ready for this Hurricane. They were struggling with the masts, the sails, the holds, everything. Wingul was blown away from the Hurricane wind and Misty was blown into the water. The boat lost it's steering and rammed right into a huge rock. That made everyone onboard go overboard. Ash managed to get Brock and some of the crew on a lifeboat but he then heard a shriek of help from his Pokemon.

"Pikapi! Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he dove into the water and climbed back on the boat.

Lightning struck one of the masts causing it to go in flames. The flames began to spread throughout the boat and Ash managed to get Pikachu. But as he and Pikachu were about to go off the boat, Ash's foot got caught through a loose board and it threw Pikachu overboard. Everyone began to panic as the fire was spreading to the gunpowder. Once it got to the gunpowder, the boat exploded.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the boat explode they thought Ash had died. But Misty swam over there to go look for him. She looked frantically for him but then she saw him barely holding on to a piece of wood. He fell into the water and she dove to save him. She then began to swim back to shore once she surfaced with him.

The next morning on the beach, Ash was lying unconscious with Misty by his side. Wingul came down to check with Misty. Then she asked a question with a lot of worry.

"Is he…dead?"

Wingul checked. "It's hard to say." He then went and lifted one of Ash's feet to his ear. "Oh I can't make out a heartbeat." He said sadly.

But then Misty noticed something. "No look, he's breathing." She said with relief.

"He's so beautiful." She said stroking his hair.

__

What would I give, to live where you are?

What would I pay, to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you, smiling at me?

Elsewhere on the Beach, Krabby and Goldeen made it to shore and when Krabby saw Misty with Ash, his jaw dropped. That made the entire audience burst into laughter. Wingul picked up Krabby's jaw and closed his mouth. Everyone continued to listen to Misty's voice though.

__

Where would we walk?

Where could we run?

If we could stay all day in the sun

Just you and me

Ash began to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

__

And I could be,

Part of your world.

"Ash!" Brock's voice called.

Misty swam away fast as Ash began to slowly get up. Pikachu went to his trainer's side and hugged him. Brock came over as well and was relieved that Ash was OK.

"Whew, that was a life-threatening experience doncha think?" Brock said.

Ash then realized what happened.

"A Girl…rescued me…" Ash began as he looked out to sea. "She was…singing…she had this…beautiful voice."

"Ha, ha, I think you took in too much salt water there, Ash. C'mon Pikachu." Brock said as he helped Ash get back to the kingdom. Then the audience focused on Goldeen, Misty, Krabby, and Wingul.

"Let's pretend this whole thing never happened." Krabby stated. "The king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Krabby said as Misty began singing again.

__

I don't know when

I don't know how

But I know something's starting right now

Watch and you'll see

Someday I'll be

Part of your…

A wave crashed into the rock Misty was sitting on as she sang her last note.

__

World

When she finished, the audience once again erupted into applause. Then they subsided when they saw Ekans and Arbok surface looking at Misty. Then the scene changed to Jesse's lair as she was watching her too.

"Oh no, no, no. I can't stand it, it's too easy!" Jesse laughed. "The child is in love with a human. Well not just any human, a prince!" She laughed again. "Oh pathetic.

"King Triton's headstrong, lovesick daughter" Jesse began. "Would make a charming addition to my little garden."

She looked over to her side and there were dozens of deformed sea worms shaking in fear. Jesse began to cackle louder and louder as the scene faded.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

Ash came offstage and stretched himself from his second scene of the show, yet his first scene with Misty. Speaking of whom, she came up to him and smiled.

"You were great out there Ash." She commented.

"Thanks, you were great too." He commented back and she blushed.

"C'mon Misty, time for our next scene." Sakura called.

"Coming." Misty responded before looking at Ash and smiling.

That Smile made Ash blush two shades of red but he smiled back and went to get ready for the next scene.

End Scene 4

(A/N: OK guys, there you go. Scene 5 will be loaded ASAP. Also, thank you for your reviews. Keep sending them and I'll keep writing them. Bye!)


	6. Scene 5

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners. 

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak 

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Fifth Scene

The scene shows the castle in the morning under the sea. A school of Majikarp swims past the scene as Daisy's voice is heard from the castle.

"Misty, dear!" She called. "Time to come out! You've been in there all morning.

Misty swam out of a room humming to herself in a very happy mood. She goes to the mirror trying to look her best for something. Her sisters all look at her knowing what this is. "What is with her lately?" Whitney asked as Misty took an undersea flower and nearly bumping into King Triton.

"Oh, Morning daddy." Misty said as she placed the flower in his hair and swam off singing to herself.

Everyone in the room all stared at her as she swam away in an unusual good mood. Then Sakura interrupted their thoughts. "Boy she's got it bad."

"What? What has she got?" King Triton asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious daddy? Misty's in love." Violet said dreamingly.

"Misty…" King Triton repeated as he removed the flower from his hair. "In love?"

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"Yeah, Misty's in love alright." Brock whispered looking at Ash, who was just staring at Misty like she was an angel.

~~~ On stage ~~~

Krabby was pacing back and forth. "Ok, so far, so good. The sea king doesn't know." He said as he spit a petal away from his face. "I just don't think I can keep this secret for long.

We all see Misty picking an underwater flower's petals doing the classic 'he loves me, he loves me not' gag.

"He loves me," She picked another petal. "He loves me not," She pulled the last petal and got excited. "He loves me! I knew it!"

Krabby swam up to her thinking she was crazy. "Misty, stop talking crazy!"

Misty got up and realized something. "I've got to see him again, tonight!"

She swam to nowhere. "Wingul knows where he lives!"

Krabby grabbed her fins with his pincers and held on to her. "Misty! Will you get your head out of the clouds…" He began. "And back in the water where it belongs!"

"I'll swim up to his castle," She said again. "Then Goldeen will splash around to get his attention!"

"Down here is your home!" Krabby said as he swam to her again and the music for "Under the Sea" began.

_"Misty, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there."_

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_That is a big mistake_

Krabby landed on the rock misty was picking the petal on as water pokemon all began to swim into the area.

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things around you_

_What more is you looking for?_

He slid down the rock and began to dance.

  
  
_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
  
_

He was now on Misty's lap singing still. 

_Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away_  
  


He was gesturing what they do on land before sliding off Misty's fins 

_While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_  
  


A Kingler was playing clamshells like metal drums and Krabby went over to beat on them too. 

  
_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
  
_

As the two crustacean-type Pokemon sang a Lanturn did a couple of loop-de-loops. 

_The fish on the land ain't happy_

A fat magikarp was inside a bubble and Krabby was singing to Misty about it before he popped the bubble making the magikarp land on what looked like a plate and it sang the last lyric. 

_  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

"What No!"

Under the sea  
Under the sea

Krabby was still singing while misty was playing with what looked like an underwater flower when it was a horsea and a school of them began to swim around Misty.

  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
  


Krabby took a fisherman's hook and put in a cloyster shell and closed it. After he closed it the cloyster spit the hook right out past Krabby and a bunch of snails.

We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
  


More and more underwater sea creatures and water Pokemon began to swim to Krabby and Misty's location.

Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the Remoraid  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea  
  


A couple of Remoraid took some underwater objects and began to play them like instruments. More Pokemon and underwater sea creatures joined the band.

  
The newt play the flute  
Magikarp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
Remoraid he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that Qwilfish blow  
  


As the band of sea creatures continued to play the song, Goldeen came and swam to Misty and whispered something in her ear. The two of them swam off just as the music was continuing. Krabby played a bunch of clamshells like metal drums pointing out to many sea creatures and Pokemon doing the melody.

"Yeah!"

  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the Seaking  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me

He trailed on the tail of a Seaking and slid and threw up a pile of sand before it revealed the sea band.

  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band

The song was coming to an end and everyone in the audience and offstage was sort of getting the beat to the music.

_Each little clam here  
Know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea_

The song ended as Krabby was singing the last lyrics he was pointing to creatures doing what he was saying. Then when the song ended all those who participated in the song pointed to the rock where Misty was sitting but…she wasn't there!

"Misty?"

All of the sea creatures and water Pokemon swam or slithered away from the scene just as Krabby sighed. "Someone's gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor." The audience laughed and applauded just as Horsea's voice is heard.

"Krabby!" He swam to Krabby almost in panic. "I have a message from the king."

"The king?" Krabby asked nervously.

Horsea nodded and pulled Krabby's claw. "He wants to see you right away. Something about Misty."

Krabby gasped. "He knows!"

~~~ The Castle throne room ~~~

King Triton (Prof. Oak) was laughing to himself and looking at the underwater flower Misty put in his hair. "Oh let me see here, who could the lucky merman be?"

He then noticed Krabby at the door. He straitened up and cleared his throat. "Uh…come in Krabby."

Krabby sighed and muttered to himself. "I mustn't overreact, I must remain calm." He then began to crawl to King Triton and then he was in front of him.

"Yes…" He said in a high tone voice, which made the audience laugh before he cleared his throat. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Krabby, I'm concerned about Misty. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?" King Triton said inquiring.

Krabby gulped and scratched his head. "Peculiar?"

"You know, daydreaming, moaning about, singing to herself. You haven't noticed hmm?" King Triton asked.

"Oh well I uh…" Krabby began nervously.

"Krabby." King Triton said motioning Krabby to talk to him. Krabby swam up and sat next to him. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

Krabby gulped again. "Keeping something?"

"About Misty?"

Krabby's legs began to shake like crazy and he grabbed them to hold them still. "Misty?"

King Triton pointed his trident to him and his head close too. "In love? Hmm?"

Krabby couldn't hold it back any more and cried it out. "I tried to stop her sir! She wouldn't listen. I told her these humans were barbarians! They are bad…"

"Humans?" King Triton grabbed his beard where Krabby was and yelled out. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS!?"

Krabby gulped and realized that he didn't know. "Humans?" He then to laugh nervously. "Who ever said anything about humans?"

Then King Triton grabbed Krabby and decided to have a few words with him just as the scene began to change.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"Well, here I go." Misty said going back on stage.

Ash watched her go on stage and smiled. He was completely waiting for the end of the show and the scenes where she's human. _Tonight will defiantly be the night. _Ash thought to himself.

End Scene Five

Mike: Ok guys, I first want to say thank you for all your help in the lyrics and the names of some of these Pokemon. I'm glad you all love the story too.

Ash: He was just worried no one would like it.

Misty: Ash, be quiet! He's doing great so far.

Ash: I know I was just joking!

Mike; Let him joke around Misty. Anyway, thanks again everyone for reviewing and helping my story. An audience is what makes a movie and plays great, and readers are what make stories great, and you readers defiantly made this story worthwhile. So I'll thank all of you.

Pikagurl23: I'm glad you liked it so much and I look forward to your other stories.

Zetabee: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so much.

MExarican Diva666: Thank you for the reviews and trust me, the story will get good.

Demon-Cat: Glad you like it and I will update the chapters as soon as I can.

Alex Warlorn: I understand your little frustration but trust me; the story will get better as I go OK? Good.

Thunder mouse pikachu: Thanks for reviewing. I guess you're reviewing my story cause I review yours.

Hayla Canter: Glad you like it so much Hayla, I hope you also update your Zoids fanfic again.

Shadow Fox: Glad you think it's good and I'll keep going.

Etherelemental: I'm really glad you think so, and I'll get better at writing my story so stay patient.

Blue Flamed Cheetah: I'm glad you think it's a good idea and I'll update more chapters ASAP.

Invincible Mal *AND* Maxie: Thanks for the help but someone already helped me there.

Moezy-chan: Glad you love the version I did to your favorite story and I'll make sure I keep going.

Miah The Storm Wolf: So you tried it too? Well never give up something you start but I'm glad you like it. One of my stories wasn't a very popular one either so don't feel bad.

Orphan: Glad you like it.

Digifan: Thanks for reviewing my story and I'm glad you think it's good.

Mel: Glad you love it and thanks again.

Kit Kat: Glad you think so and yeah, AAML forever.

Bye Bye Birdie: Will do.

Stephanie: Thanks and yep, Ash and Misty 4eva!

Mike; Thanks again everyone for reviewing my story and I'll keep going as soon as I can. Bye!


	7. Scene 6

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Sixth Scene

Misty and Goldeen went to the cavern full of Misty's collection of human objects. Goldeen told her she had a surprise waiting for her in the cavern. Misty was excited to know what it was.

"Goldeen, why don't you tell me what this is all about?" Misty asked laughing.

"You'll see, it's a surprise!" Goldeen said before she and Misty arrived. And when they did, Misty caught her breath and was speechless.

"Oh…Goldeen!" Misty said as she stared at the same statue of Ash from the boat. She then hugged her fish friend. "Goldeen you're the best!"

She then swam to the statue and inspected it. "It looks just like him, it even has his eyes!"

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"She's right, Ash, it does look like you." Brock whispered.

"Brock!" Ash whispered in an almost yell.

~~~ Onstage ~~~

Misty giggled and began talking to the statue. "Why Ash, run away with you? This is so…so sudden." She continued to laugh and until she saw a shadowy figure and gasped and realized who it was. "Daddy!"

Goldeen hid behind a rock while Krabby came from behind King Triton (Professor Oak)'s fin. He was the one who told him everything that happened between Misty and the human she saved. After he realized King Triton thought Misty was in love with a merman, he felt ashamed of telling him that she was in love with a human.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman." King Triton began after coming out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

"Daddy if you could just listen…" Misty began but was interrupted by her father.

"Is it true, you rescued a human from drowning?" King Triton asked in a very mad tone.

"He would've died!" Misty exclaimed.

"One less human to worry about!" King Triton stated coldly.

"You don't even know him!" Misty nearly shouted.

"Know him? I don't have to 'know him'. Humans are heartless barbarians incapable of having any feeling…" King Triton began to state just before Misty shouted out four words that she would regret shouting.

"Daddy I love him!" She suddenly gasped at what she said. Krabby slapped his claws to the sides of his face in shock.

"No, have you lost all your senses. He's a human, you're a mermaid!" King Triton yelled.

"I don't care." Misty sobbed as she was hiding behind the statue.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"Are dose Voltorbs ready?" Meowth asked one of the tech crew.

"They're ready." The tech responded in a whisper.

"Good, just hope they know when to explode." Meowth said as he watched.

~~~ Onstage ~~~

"So help me Misty, if I'm going to get through to you." King Triton stated lifting his trident, which was glowing. "And if this is the only way…So be it!"

Then, with a swift point of his trident, the voltorbs hiding among the stuff shot their thunderbolt attacks at the trident and used explosion attacks. With the explosions, the objects would explode too. King Triton was destroying Misty's collection within the cavern before he turned his attention to the full-sized statue of Ash. Misty pleaded him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Then, with one final shot, the statue began to break up and exploded into millions of pieces. Misty then went over to where the statue was and began to sob quietly. King Triton, having regretted what he had done, decided to leave just as Krabby and Goldeen came up to her.

"Misty I…" Krabby tried to apologize before Misty interrupted him.

"Just go away." She sobbed in a whisper.

Krabby and Goldeen looked at each other sadly, swam, and crawled away. Unknown to them, Ekans and Arbok were watching. Taking the opportunity, they swam to Misty.

"Poor child…" Ekans began.

"Poor sssweet child." Arbok finished as if he and Ekans had a mind link.

"She has a very sseriouss problem. If only there was something we could do." Ekans said as he and Arbok swam back to back, or tail to tail whichever.

"But there is something." Arbok stated.

"Wh-who are you?" Misty stuttered and sniffed.

"Don't be scared…" "We represent someone who can help you…" "Someone who can make all your dreams come true." The two of them stated. Then at the same time they said, "Just imagine, you and your prince, together, forever."

"I-I don't understand." Misty said.

"Jesse, has great powers." Ekans stated.

"The sea witch? No! Go away and leave me alone!" Misty nearly yelled.

"Suit yourself." Ekans said before he and Arbok began swimming away.

"It was only a suggestion." Arbok finished but smacked the face of Ash's statue to the front of Misty, obviously to get her to change her mind.

When Misty saw the statues face, she reached over, picked it up, and stared at it for a while. Then, she came up with a grave decision she herself would regret. "Wait!"

Ekans and Arbok, figuring they got to her, turned to her and said in innocent voices, "Yes?"

Meanwhile, back outside Goldeen and Krabby were still sulking after what they witnessed in the cavern. Krabby was still cursing himself for telling King Triton what had happened between Misty and the human (Ash).

"Poor Misty." Goldeen said in a sad tone.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident!" Krabby said.

Then they saw three shadows swim over them. Krabby immediately recognized the mermaid shaped shadow. "Misty?" He then swam up to her.

"Misty where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to see Jesse." Misty stated coldly.

Krabby gasped knowing whom she was talking about. "No Misty! She's a demon! She's a Monster!"

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that." Misty stated coldly again.

"But I…" Krabby began then turned to Goldeen and said in a gruff voice, "Come on!"

~~~ Offstage ~~~

"Well Jesse, yous betta get ready." Meowth whispered to Jesse.

"Don't worry Meowth I'll do fine." Jesse whispered back getting ready for her scene.

"Go knock the audience dead Jesse." James whispered to her.

"I will James, but not literally." Jesse laughed and went on stage just as the tech crew began changing the scene.

James stared at Jesse for quite a while before her scene came up. The two of them had been going out since they quit Team Rocket, before it was disbanded. Ever since, James had the one question he's been waiting to ask her ready to be asked just two days after the show. Then a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Enjoying the view James?" A familiar voice asked.

When James turned around, he saw Ash standing right behind him.

"Yeah, I sure am." James said in a happy mood.

"Well, I've been enjoying the view since scene two." Ash said referring to Misty.

"So, you going to tell her tonight Ash?" James asked him.

"You bet I will." Ash stated with confidence.

"You'd better kiddo, I'd hate to see her with a broken heart." James said acting like Ash's father.

"Ok James." Ash laughed before the next scene was ready to go.

End Scene 6

Author's Notes: SOOOO Sorry for not updating sooner guys, with final Exams, a writer's block, and play rehearsal I've been very busy! However, thanks for all the lyrics everybody I really appreciate it! Like I said before, a great audience makes a great show and great readers make a great story. Thanks again guys!!! ^_^


	8. Scene 7

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Seventh Scene

Misty and the two snake-like pokemon have been swimming for quite a while now. They've been passing creepy places even for the real Misty to handle. Then they came up to Jesse's place; it was creepier than the places they swam by. It looked like the skeleton of a dead Wailord. Misty hesitated a bit and stopped but the two snake type pokemon stopped in front of her and insisted.

"This way." They said at the same time.

This time, Misty didn't hesitate and followed them. Once inside, she saw that little 'garden' of Jesse's. They really began to creep her out, mainly they looked like bugs, and they were scary looking. Some of them tried to grab her and that really scared her. She tried to pull away but they were frantically grabbing her she thought they were going to eat her when in reality they were trying to warn her. She managed to pull away and looked around when she heard a voice.

"Come in, come in my child. We mustn't gawk at the door." The voice revealed her, it was Jesse. "It's rude."

Misty swam deeper into the cave.

"One might ask why you are here." Jesse said before going to a mirror and getting some sort of moose in her hair. "Now, then you're here because you have a thing for this human. This _prince_ fellow." Jesse said rubbing the 'moose' on her hair. "Not that I blame you, he is quite a catch isn't he?" She asked and laughed a little before picking up a little organic object and squeezed it letting some red stuff come out and putting it on like lipstick. "Well angelfish, the solution to your problem is simple: the only way to get what you want, is to become a human yourself."

Misty's interest sparked and she then asked, "Can you do that?"

Jesse glanced towards Misty and grinned. "My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I _live_ for. To help unfortunate merfolk, like yourself, poor souls with no one else to turn to." Jesse said before her song began.

__

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty

  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch

  
But you'll find that nowadays

  
I've mended all my ways

  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch

  
True? Yes

She looked at Misty with a crazy, nasty look and Ekans and Arbok laughed before she continued.

__

And I fortunately know a little magic

  
It's a talent that I always have possessed

Jesse went over to where she usually spies on Misty and it opened to reveal a cauldron.

__

  
And here lately, please don't laugh

  
I use it on behalf

  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed

  
(Pathetic)

She looked to Ekans and Arbok saying that with a disgusted look. She then began to swim around the cauldron and revealed two projections of a merman and a mermaid. The merman was a skinny, pathetic looking guy, and the mermaid was a fat one.

__

Poor unfortunate souls

  
In pain

  
In need

  
This one longing to be thinner

  
That one wants to get the girl

  
And do I help them?

She pointed to the two merfolk and then their images changed to a very muscular merman and a very beautiful mermaid. They see each other and hug.

__

Yes, indeed

Those poor unfortunate souls

So sad

  
So true

  
They come flocking to my cauldron

  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"

  
And I help them?

  
Yes, I do

She was by the cauldron still looking at the two images. Meanwhile, Krabby and Goldeen were making their way into the cave themselves only to see Jesse in the middle of her song.

__

Now it's happened once or twice

  
Someone couldn't pay the price

  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals

The images shrug showing no sign of payment. Then, Jesse takes her hand and pretends to swipe something and then the images change into those deformed worms. Misty then realizes what those creatures were and she took one quick glance back at them.

__

Yes, I've had the odd complaint

  
But on the whole I've been a saint

She grabbed what looked like a ribbon and put it around her head like a nun. She then took it and rubbed her back with it.

__

To those poor unfortunate souls

She then takes the ribbon object and wrapped Misty in it and began discussing the deal.

"Now, here's the deal. I will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." She began explaining and went over to the cauldron with her and images began to appear. "Now before the sunsets on the third day, you have to get that prince fellow to fall in love with you. That is, he has to kiss you. Well, not just any kiss. The kiss of true love." She explained as the images of a crown and heart appear. "If he kisses you before the sunsets on the third day, you will remain human permanently. But, if he doesn't you'll turn back into a mermaid and…" She said showing an image of her as a human before it changed to a mermaid and the cauldron closed. "You belong, to me."

"No Misty…!" Krabby began before Ekans and Arbok used their wrap attacks on them to shut their mouths.

Jesse then went over to Misty and put her hand under her chin and asked, "Have we got a deal?"

Misty began to ponder. "If I become human, I will never be able to see my father and sisters again."

"That's right!" She began sarcastically. "But, you'll have your man" She finished and chuckled. "Life's full of choices isn't it? Oh, and there is one more thing, we haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any…" Misty began before Jesse used her tentacle so shut her mouth.

"I'm not asking much, just a token, really, a trifle. What I want from you is…" Jesse began and had her finger under Misty's chin. "Your voice."

Misty held her hand close to her neck. "My voice?"

"You've got it sweetcakes, no more talking, singing, zip!" She said popping her lips at the end.

"But without my voice, how can I…?" Misty began to ask.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

__

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber

  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore

  
Yes, on land it's much preferred

  
For ladies not to say a word

  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Jesse began taking jars, orbs full of objects, and began to throw them into the cauldron.

__

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation

  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can

The orbs and jars exploded once they got into the cauldron. Jesse began to swim with moves like a model before continuing.

__

But they dote and swoon and fawn

  
On a lady who's withdrawn

  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

She continued her song and went over to the cauldron and continued to put more objects in it to complete the concoction needed to turn Misty into a human. She continued to swim around and created an image of Ash in front of Misty and came out with her face.

__

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul

  
Go ahead!

  
Make your choice!

  
I'm a very busy woman

  
And I haven't got all day

  
It won't cost much

  
Just your voice!

She swam around again and a couple of explosions followed the following notes.

__

You poor unfortunate soul

  
It's sad

  
But true

She appeared next to Misty with a golden contract and it had a blank spot for Misty's signature. Then a pen appeared afterwards.

__

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet

  
You've got to pay the toll

  
Take a gulp and take a breath

  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!

She then went over and whispered some more notes to Ekans and Arbok.

__

Ekans, Arbok, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll

She swam up, spun around, and then pointed to Misty finishing up the song.

__

This poor…

Misty glanced at the contract and grabbed the pen.

__

unfortunate soul

Misty signed the contract with her name and then the contract scrolled up, went to Jesse, and disappeared. Jesse then looked at Misty and began chanting a spell. The cauldron started to brew up some sort of smoke. Then that smoke turned into a pair of hands and then Jesse looked at Misty again and pointed to her.

"Now, sing!"

And Misty began to sing.

"Keep singing!"

Misty did continue to sing just as those two smoke hands went over to her and pulled a light out of her throat, which anyone can tell you is her voice. The smoke was then sucked into a seashell worn by Jesse and it stopped singing. Then Jesse began to cackle and Misty began to change. Her fins changed into a pair of legs and it looked as though she was drowning. Krabby and Goldeen swam to her and began to pull her up to the surface. Then, once they hit the surface, they began to swim towards the shore. The scene ended and the curtain closed just as the audience began to burst into applause.

Then Rob came up on the PA. "Ok folks, that's the end of Act 1 and we're going to take a short intermission and I hope you've enjoyed so far."

The audience began to get up and stretch around.

~~~ Backstage ~~~

The entire cast got to there dressing rooms and began to change for the next act but they also took an intermission. Ash, on the other hand, went out of the dressing room and glanced around for anyone watching. He had something on his mind.

End scene 6 and end of act 1

(A/N: Whew! Finally! That's the end of that scene. I thank you guys for helping me with the lyrics of this song and now the next chapter, the cast and crew take their intermission while Ash is up to something. What is he up to? Find out next time! Bye!)


	9. Intermission

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Intermission Time

Out in the audience, people were commenting on how well Misty and the others acted their parts. Some even complimented on how great Misty's voice was. Some were just stretching, going to the bathroom, or going out into the lobby and talk. Some even bought flowers to toss on the stage for the cast.

Backstage, where the cast was, everyone was getting ready for the next act quick. The girls were getting on their makeup and costumes and going to the bathroom themselves. Misty, on the other hand, was thinking on how she'll express her feelings for Ash. Some of the girls were trying to encourage her to tell him directly.

"Come on Misty, you know you love him." Sakura said to her best friend.

"I know Sakura, I just don't know how I'll tell him though. I mean, what if he rejects me?" Misty asked worryingly. (A/N: Oh, this is a minor note for Pokemon fans. If you don't know who Sakura is, she's an Espeon Trainer Ash and Crew met at Ecruteak City)

"He won't Misty!" Daisy said to her little sister.

"But how can you be sure?" Misty asked again.

"Just think of how he looked at you during your first scene together." Jesse said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well…I guess you're right." Misty said still a little worried.

"Trust me Misty, I believe Ash loves you no doubt about it." May said as she got ready.

"Alright, then I'll tell him how I feel after the show's over." Misty said with confidence.

Misty's sisters all hugged her being proud of her.

~~~ Boys Dressing room ~~~

In the boys dressing room, everyone was struggling to get their costumes and makeup on. Most of them had scenes where Misty is human and on land. Brock was getting his costume on that he noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Ash?" He asked.

Then the entire room looked around and wondered where he was.

"I thought I saw him earlier." Todd said scratching his head.

"Do you think he's helping out with the sets?" Tracey asked.

"I doubt it, Rob said no one in the cast is to help the tech crew." Professor Oak said.

"I saw him leaving earlier, he said he had something to get." James said with his finger under his chin.

"Well he'd better get back fast, the next act starts in 5 minutes!" Brock exclaimed.

Just then the door opened and Ash was at it with a bouquet of flowers? That totally confused the guys when he had the bouquet. It was a mixture of red and white roses. But when James noticed the colors, he knew exactly what Ash had in mind.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Ash apologized.

"Where did you get those flowers Ash?" Brock asked.

"Oh these? I got them from a flower shop not to far from here." Ash explained.

"Yeah, and who are they for?" Brock asked again.

"I think I know the answer." James nearly sang.

"You do?" Brock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, Ash remembers when I used to carry a rose right?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I'm fluent in floral language…" James began but was cut off by Professor Oak's question.

"Floral language?"

"Yes, it's sort of how someone expresses their emotions, feelings, and other things with flowers." James explained

"I see." Professor Oak said.

"Well, Ash seems to know what a bouquet of red and white roses means don't you?" James inquired.

Ash just blushed and nodded.

  
"Well, tell them what it means." James said.

"It explains how much I love the person I give them too and that we'll always be together." Ash said blushing.

"I see, you plan to give them to Misty!" Brock piped up.

"Exactly!" James said.

Meowth began to speak over the PA. "Ok cast members, places for act 2."

Ash put the flowers by his stuff, got his stuff on quickly, and went to the stage. Everyone else followed and got ready to go in act 2. Misty saw ash and went beat red when she saw him. Ash got his prop for the next scene, which was a pokeflute, and then he and Pikachu both went on stage and got ready. The audience began to flock back into the house and was seated. Then the music started and the curtains began to open for the next act.

Mike: Well that does it for the intermission. Now watch and be prepared when Ash tells Misty how he feels folks. However, I won't spoil it yet. Sowwy!

Ash: Aww come on Mike!

Misty: Let him keep the audience in suspense Ash!

Ash: But…

Mike: Sorry Ash.

Ash: Aww you're no fun!


	10. Act 2, Scene 1

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Act two, Scene 1

As the curtain opened up, we can hear 'Part of Your World' being played by a pokeflute. We then see a castle and at a close-up, we see Ash playing his Pokeflute to the song and Pikachu lying down in front of him. Ash stops for a moment and gets up. Pikachu gets up as well and goes to his friend's side.

"Pikachu!" The small pokemon cried.

"That voice, I can't get it out of my head." Ash said as he paced across the sandy beach. He then bent down and pets the head of his faithful companion. "I've looked everywhere Pikachu. Where could she be?"

The scene changes to another part of the beach and Misty is lying on a rock and tired. Krabby and Goldeen are with her and they were tired from all that swimming they had to do. Krabby collapsed on a rock he crawled on when he got on it. Misty turned around and when she did, a pair of legs came out of the water. It startled her at first, but when she lifted one, she realized they were hers. She looked at one of her feet, began to wiggle her toes, and smiled in delight.

"Well, look at what the Meowth dragged in!" A very familiar pokemon voice called.

Wingul came down and perched himself on one of Misty's legs. "Look at ya, look at ya. There's something different." He said. "Wait, wait I got it it's your hairdo right? You've been using the dingle hopper right?"

Misty shook her head in response to Wingul's question.

"No? Ok let me see…" He leaned on Misty's foot and began thinking. "New Shellder?

Misty gave him an annoyed look but then had an idea and began to move the leg Wingul was on up and down.

"No new Shellders huh? I've gotta admit there's something new if I just stand here long enough I bet I can…"

"She's got legs you idiot!" Krabby finally yelled.

Wingul got scared and flew off Misty's leg finally realizing it. He then flew over to Krabby and Goldeen.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez man!" Krabby said in disgust.

"I knew that." Wingul said.

"Misty's been turned into a human! She's gotta fall in love with this prince and he's gotta, he's gotta kiss her." Goldeen explained.

Misty, on the other hand, tried standing up for the very first time but she began to loose her balance and fell.

"And she's only got three days!" Krabby finished Goldeen's explanation just as Misty hit the water and splashed them. Wingul was soaked and had a patch of seaweed on his beak.

"Just look at her! On legs, on human legs!" Krabby yelled, then inhaled as if he was dying. "My nerves are shot! This is a catastrophe! Do you know what her father will say? I'll tell you what her father will say, he's gonna kill himself a Krabby that's what he'll say!"

Other than Krabby's frantic yelling, Misty was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair.

"I'm gonna march myself strait to the king just as I should've done…"

Misty, hearing this, saw Krabby starting to head into the water and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically trying to make him change his mind.

"And don't you shake your head at me young lady! Maybe there's still time. We can go back to the sea witch and get your voice back." Krabby began but Misty, again, shook her head saying "No" but Krabby continued. "We can take you home back with all the normal water Pokemon and you'll just be…" Krabby said but when he saw Misty giving him a sad look, his voice trailed off. "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright, I'll help you find your prince." Krabby said giving up.

After he said that, Misty gave him a kiss on the cheek (if he has any) and put him back down on the rock. Krabby put his claw on his forehead and shook his head.

"Boy, what a soft shell I turned out to be." He said.

Wingul flew to where a wrecked boat was and began explaining something to Misty while grabbing a sail. "Now Misty, I'm telling ya if you wanna look human the first thing ya gotta do is dress like one. Now let me see…"

The scene changes back to Ash and Pikachu walking along the shore. Pikachu's ears perked up twice and he turned his head a little before frantically running around Ash.

"Pikachu! Pikapi, Pikachu!"

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked his little friend.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said running off.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted running after him.

The scene changes to Misty and the three other Pokemon. Wingul did a wolf whistle while looking at Misty. Misty was wearing the sail as if it was a dress, sort of.

"You look great kid, sensational!"

"Pika!" Came a voice.

Then Pikachu came out and ran to Misty. Krabby got scared and ran to hide in the sail just as Pikachu came up to Misty jumping around everywhere. Misty tried to hide from Pikachu or at least get away by getting on a rock but Pikachu jumped and gave her a couple of licks on the cheek.

"Pikachu!" Came another voice.

Pikachu stopped jumping on Misty and headed towards the voice. When the person who had the voice cleared around the corner of a rock Misty realized who it was. It was good old Ash Ketchum. Pikachu ran to him and began jumping around him. Ash bent down and petted Pikachu's head.

"What's going on Pikachu?" Ash asked just as he noticed Misty. His head perked up when he did. "Oh."

Misty messed with her hair a little trying to look her best for Ash.

"Are you Ok Miss?" Ash asked as he walked up to her. "Sorry if this little rascal scared ya, but he's pretty harmless once you get to know him." Ash said referring to his pokemon. He then noticed Misty was smiling at him but he also noticed she looked familiar. "You…look familiar from someplace. Have we met?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded her head still smiling.

"We have?"

He then took her hands in his. "Then you're the one, the one I've been looking for! What's your name?"

Misty tried to say her name but remembered she doesn't have her voice so she held her hand to her throat and had a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

She gestured towards her throat.

"You can't speak?"

She shook her head in response.

"Oh, then I guess you're not the girl I'm looking for." Ash said in disappointment.

Pikachu just anime sighed with a little, "Chu…"

Misty just blew her hair to her side. She then remembered to use body language and tried to gesture to Ash of what happened to her.

"What is it?" Ash asked. He then began guessing what was wrong with her before Misty lost her balance and fell right into Ash's strong arms. When they locked their eyes together, they both couldn't help but to stare. For the actors themselves, it was like being in heaven.

"You must've had quite and experience. C'mon I'll help you." Ash said as he began to walk her to his palace.

Misty looked behind her and saw Wingul and Goldeen. Wingul was giving her a thumb up just as the scene ended.

End Ace two, scene 1

A/N: Well here ya go everybody! Make sure you send in your reviews and I say again, NO FLAMES!


	11. Act 2, Scene 2

****

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but all animals will be played by Pokemon.

Act two, Scene 2

Misty is in a bathtub full of bubbles. She looks at one with curiosity but it popped and she formed another while the nanny, or who we all know as Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, is washing her clean.

"Washed up from a shipwreck! Oh, the poor thing." She said rinsing Misty off. "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Krabby stuck his head out of the so-called 'dress' Wingul made her wear only to have it picked up by Delia. He quickly hid back into the pocket and tried to stay hidden. Delia looked at it giving it an awkward look at it.

"I'll just have this uh…washed for you." She said before placing it outside where some ladies are washing laundry.

The ladies were discussing about Misty, the fact Ash was single, and other things. The ladies were a few ladies like Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, plus many more. Krabby was being stuck being washed with the 'dress' and when the squeeze thing (whatever that's called) squeezed it dry; he was flat as a pancake and he ended up going into the kitchen.

The kitchen, to Krabby, was a gross site. (I'm sure it was to many of you) All around there were signs that the chef was cooking seafood. A fish had its body and head cut apart by a clever and when Krabby saw some stuffed crabs, he fainted.

~~~ Dining room ~~~

Ash was by the windows while he and Brock were discussing the girl who saved him. (We all know who that was)

"Oh come on Ash, be reasonable." Brock said to his friend trying to make him change his mind. "Nice girls don't just save people and flutter off like they never…"

"I'm telling you Brock, she's real and I'm going to find her!" Ash stated interrupting Brock before facing the window and putting his arm on it. "And I'm going to marry her."

Giggling could be heard from Ash's mother as he and Brock turned to see her and a beautiful figure standing at the entrance.

"Now don't be shy dear." Delia encouraged Misty as she began to walk into the dining room.

When Misty was out of the shadows, she was seen in a stunning pink and white dress with her hair with a bow in it along with jewelry on. When Ash saw her, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He stared at her as if he was in a trance and couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Oh, Ash isn't she a vision?" Brock asked being impressed by how beautiful Misty was.

Misty looked at Ash, noticing the small blush on his face. He stared at her up and down and then recovered.

"Uh…you look wonderful." Ash said sincerely

It was Misty's turn to blush as she tried to hide it from Ash, hearing his comment. Brock then took her hand and led her to her seat. Ash just couldn't stop staring at her; the only thought in his mind was, _'She's so beautiful! Of course Ash, you've always known she was beautiful!'_.

"Come, come you must be hungry my dear." Brock said.

Ash came up to her and pulled her chair out and let her be seated being a true gentleman. The real Misty was impressed that Ash matured over the years since she first met him. He wasn't the 10 year-old boy she used to argue for a new bike over anymore; he was a man who was a gentleman. Misty then noticed a fork among her silverware; while Ash and Brock were discussing something, she took it and began combing her hair for a while. The room went silent as Misty looked at the two of them noticing the awkward looks they were giving her. Embarrassed, she put the fork down; but then she noticed Brock's pipe. Noticing she was looking at his pipe, Brock handed it to her.

"Would you light it?" Brock asked as she took it. "It's very…

Before he could finish, she blew into it blowing black smoke all over Brock's face. When the smoke cleared, Brock's face was almost completely black. Ash and the audience let out laughter as Misty gave it back. Delia, noticing her son's laughter went over to him.

"Ash, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks!" She complimented.

Brock cleaned his face straightening out. "How very amusing." He said before asking what was for dinner. "Oh, Delia what is on the menu for this evening?"

"Oh, you'll love it!" She said. "The chef's been preparing his special, stuffed crab."

~~~ Kitchen ~~~

(A/N: Time for Louis the Chef everybody! But in this case, James the Chef LOL!)

Krabby looked from hiding seeing the chef pulling out a bowl of dead fishes from the oven. He was singing things in French like 'Les Champs Ellysees' and more before straightening his bow tie and clearing his throat beginning the song, 'Les Poisson'. (That's French for, 'Some Fish' in case some of you need a French lesson)

__

Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop

He sang just as he took the clever and sliced off a fish's head. Krabby cringed, hearing the clever chop and watching it. He closed his eyes and cringed again hearing three chops repeatedly. As he continued to be sickened by the chef's cooking, James kept singing.

__

And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish

(Oh, in case some of you are wondering what he's singing in French, ask someone who's fluent in the language.)

Krabby felt like he was going to be sick by the way James was going to cook his fellow sea creatures. (You would be too if you saw what really went on in kitchens like those.) James kept on chopping away at fish heads and singing at the same time while preparing dinner.

__

Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two

He chopped off another fish's head just as Krabby was going to run, the fish head landed right in front of him and he stopped in fright. James kept on singing and preparing the fish for dinner.

__

I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?

After cutting the fish's head off, James pulled out the insides of the fish and cooked it on a frying pan before serving it on a plate. Krabby found a piece of lettuce and hid under it trying to sneak his way out of the kitchen. But James took a mallet and began smashing a fish flat.

__

Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet

When James pounded the mallet, he flew off the counter along with other stuff on it. He hid again under the lettuce before hearing more gross stuff from James' preparations for the fish. (A/N: For those with weak stomachs, I suggest you skip this part as well as you vegetarians.)

__

Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice

When James was describing those horrid moves, Krabby cringed even more. Just after James put the salt on he rather was holding the fish body close to his cheek, he picked up the piece Krabby was under. Krabby, seeing his cover blown hid like a Squirtle into his shell (if he can). James then picked him up before continuing.

__

"Zut alors, I have missed one!"

Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent Krabby?

After continuing he began to 'prepare' Krabby for dinner. First he put him in a bowl of sauce, then he dashed some flour on Krabby (Which made him sneeze), then James took him and stuffed his mouth full of stuffing but he spit it out, and then James tossed him towards a very hot pot. (Hey that rhymed)

__

Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!

Just as the song ended, Krabby held on to the inside of the pot before a bubble popped burning him out of the pot and onto the counter. James, hearing it looked over to it being confused. Krabby hid again just as James took a flipper (A/N: Krabby's too big for the other kitchen utensil.) and looked closer at Krabby.

"What is this?" He asked just before Krabby took his claw and pinched James' nose.

James screamed in pain as he held his nose. Krabby jumped away from him just as James landed his hand on a frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around yelling 'ow' several times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Krabby who hid under the counter. James went over there with his clever ready to slice and dice. Krabby then took the bowl of sauce and put it over James' head. The bowl broke and now James was mad; he took his clever and sliced the counter but noticed Krabby was gone and noticed he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Krabby hid in the shelves just as James jumped and crashed into the shelves.

~~~ Dining room ~~~

Hearing the crash in the kitchen, Delia, Misty, Brock, and Ash were wondering what was going on in the kitchen. Delia laughed nervously and looked at the three. "I think I'd better go see what James is up to." She said before dashing to the kitchen.

~~~ Kitchen ~~~

The kitchen was a mess after James was in rage. He was still looking for Krabby like a madman.

"Come on out you little pipsqueak and fight like a Pokemon!" James yelled before continuing his search.

"James!" Came Mrs. Ketchum's angry voice, which made James hit his head as pots fell on him. "What are you doing?!"

"I was just uh…" He said trying to explain but then shrugged and put out a flame on his mustache. "I'm sorry madame." He finally said grinning sheepishly.

Delia made an angry scoff before grabbing the three plates containing dinner for her son and two friends and heading towards the dining room.

~~~ Dining room ~~~

  
"Now Ash, I've been thinking with this new guest I think it would be wonderful if she would join you on say…a tour of the kingdom?" Brock inquired just as Delia came in with the food.

Ash wasn't paying attention (Like that's anything new?) but he was paying attention to the beauty sitting next to him. (Now that's new.) "Huh? Did you say something Brock?"

"Come on Ash! Don't be such a lazy bum and do something in your life." Brock stated as he lifted the lid of his plate up.

Misty looked noticing Krabby was under it. He gestured her to be quiet (Like she was going to say anything) and she lifted her plate gesturing him to go under her lid. He did so before Ash and Brock finished their conversation and Misty quickly closed the lid and pretended nothing happened.

"So, would you like to join me on a tour of my Kingdom of Pallet tomorrow?" Ash asked her.

She nodded with excitement saying, 'yes'.

"Wonderful then!" Brock exclaimed getting his fork ready. "Now let's eat before this Krabby wanders off my plate!"

Just as Brock brought his fork down he only heard the fork hit the plate. When he looked, he noticed Krabby wasn't there. Shocked by his word he was wondering where he had gone off to.

~~~ Later that night ~~~

Misty was in her pajamas and watching Ash from her balcony. Ash was playing with Pikachu and dodging thundershocks while he was at it. Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder laughing in pokemon language. Ash laughed as well and scratched his little companion's ears before looking up and noticing Misty. He smiled and gave her a wave. Startled, Misty blushed, smiled, and returned with a small wave before going back into her room.

"The things I do for you young lady." Krabby stated while Misty lied down on her bed and nearly sank into it, literally. "Tomorrow we've got to get that boy to kiss you. Now you have to bat your eyes like this…" He said demonstrating it. "And you've got to pucker up your lips like this…" He said again demonstrating but noticed she fell asleep.

He smiled, went and put the covers over her, and blew the candle out. He patted her head before going to sleep himself.

"You are hopeless child, completely hopeless." He said Yawning as the scene ended.

End Act 2, scene 2

A/N: Whew! Finally updated! Thanks again everyone for reviewing my story. I'm glad you all liked it.

Now someone asked me if I had been watching the movie while writing this story. The answer to that is, "yes". I watched the movie several times trying to get every scene right. I tried to get every movement, line, and face gesture right. But at least many of you like the story. I promise you people, you won't be disappointed. Thanks again! Bye!


	12. Act 2, Scene 3

****

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but Pokemon will play all animals.

Mike: Before I begin the scene you've all been waiting for, I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story. Some of you had given me questions about my accuracy about this and the movie. Well, I tried to be as accurate as the movie but some altered stuff. But I'm glad you all love it you have no idea how much that means to me. Ok onto the scene where the AAML really begins.

Act two, Scene 3

~~~ Off Stage ~~~

James was cleaning himself off from his scene as Louie the Chef. He noticed Jesse was getting ready and noticed Ash still gazing at Misty. This made James and many of the other cast members smile as they stared at him. But Brock got him back to getting ready for the next scene. The Girls helped Misty get ready for her next scene with Ash. Many of the cast members were excited for that next scene.

~~~ On Stage ~~~

The Scene shows the underwater kingdom where Misty lived at night. Horsea swam to it to inform King Triton on the status on the search for Misty and Krabby. The people of the kingdom had been working all day looking for her. Even her sisters were beginning to worry about her. The scene then showed King Triton's throne room and Horsea swam up to him.

"Any sign of them?" King Triton asked Horsea.

"No sire, we've searched everywhere! We have found no trace of your daughter or Krabby." Horsea reported.

"Well keep looking! Leave no Shellder unturned, no Corsola reef unexplored, no one in this kingdom sleeps until she is safe at home.

"Yes sire." Horsea sighed reluctantly and bowed before swimming away.

King Triton sat on his throne feeling sorry for what he had done to Misty's collection back in the cavern a few scenes back. He felt terrible at her and thought Misty had run away from home and didn't intend to return. He felt bad as soon as he heard she was gone. He had the entire kingdom of Merpeople, sea creatures, and water Pokemon searching for her all day.

"Oh what have I done? What have I done?" He asked sorrowfully to no one in particular.

~~~ Ash's kingdom, the next day ~~~

Ash and Misty waved good bye to Delia and Brock while they rode a Rapidash pulled carriage to the kingdom. The guards closed the doors letting them have the tour of the kingdom. Misty looked around very excitedly as she saw sites she never had dreamed about. She, even, looked under the carriage while it was moving by sticking her head downward. That got Ash very curious. While riding into town, Goldeen was following them in a small river they built the town by. She was jumping in and out of the water catching Krabby's action.

"Has he kissed her yet?" She asked Krabby.

"Not yet!" Krabby whispered in response to her.

Goldeen shook her head in disgust going, 'Aww man!" while doing so. Ash then left the carriage with Misty and they were in the Town Square. Misty looked around the square with much interest. She even pulled a puppet away from a puppet show but put it back. On the way out of the kingdom, Wingul perched himself on a statue looking down to Goldeen.

"Hey Goldeen! Any kissing yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet." Goldeen responded in a dull voice.

"Hmm, well they'd better get cracking!" He called out exasperated

Ash felt it was safe and gave her the Rapidash's reigns and let her drive the carriage. She took them and whipped them making Rapidash go faster. That sent their souvenirs flying and Ash was thrown back into his seat. Misty was getting a kick out of this, while Ash was having a panic attack. They neared a small gorge, which made Ash panic even more. After the Rapidash made the jump Ash looked and was relieved as the Rapidash began to slow. He then sat back in his seat and relaxed. The scene then showed Misty and Ash in a rowboat in the swamp…alone! (Mike: This is it folks!)

"Move over! Move your big feathers! I can't see a thing!" Goldeen whispered to Wingul, trying to get a good look at what's going on.

"Nothing is happening! Only one day left, and that boy hasn't puckered up once!" Wingul stated before coming to a bad decision. "Ok, this calls for a little romantic vocal stimulation." He said before flying to a tree branch knocking away a few Pidgey. He cleared his throat and began squawking a very horrible tune just as Misty and Ash were coming under the tree.

"Whoa! Someone ought to find the poor Pokemon and put it out of its misery." Ash joked as he kept rowing.

Misty just faked a smile and looked up at Wingul who winked and gave her an OK sign. She slapped her forehead being embarrassed a lot from his squawking. Krabby covered his ears (If he has any) and felt humiliated by this too. He shook his head, jumped into the water, and grabbed a piece of seaweed before surfacing while saying his lines.

"Jeez, I'm surrounded by amateurs! If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself." He then surfaced and faced three Farfetch'd and three Squirtle. "First, we've got to create…the mood." He said grinning before the Squirtle all got their bellies up and the Farfetch'd got their sticks ready. (Mike: This is it!)

__

"Percussion" The Farfetch'd began beating the bellies of the Squirtle making drum sounds. Krabby then turned to a Scyther who had its claws ready. _"Strings" _The Scyther sliced its claws together making the sound of a violin as it was followed by a couple more. Krabby then went to wind pipe plants. _"Winds!" _He then sat on a cattail and got himself ready as he bowed. _"Words"_

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

The rowboat was nearing the cattail Krabby was on. Ash could swear he could hear him singing. Misty, on the other hand, noticed him and looked in surprise. Krabby kept singing as his weight got him closer to Ash's ear.

__

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna…Kiss the girl

Krabby jumped away just as Ash turned his head. Krabby got away unnoticed by Ash. Ash then asked something. "Did you hear something?" Misty just shrugged and shook her head while Krabby kept singing. He was then joined by the Farfetch'd and Squirtle.

__

Yes you want her

Look at her you know you do

Possible she wants you too

Ash glanced at Misty, who was playing with her hair. Noticing that he was looking at her, Misty looked up and the two of them looked at each other and smiled. Krabby kept singing and was joined by a couple of Dodrio.

__

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and…Kiss the girl

Ash and Misty got themselves close to kissing but pulled away soon after. Krabby and the Dodrio did not like it. Krabby then stuck his head underwater and gestured some pokemon to sing with him.

__

"Sing with me now"

When Ash pulled an ore out to stroke, two Politoed were on it singing with Krabby.

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

My oh my look at the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Ain't that sad ain't it a shame

Too bad he gonna miss the girl

Krabby was singing on a Wartortle and was singing to a couple of Pelliper next to him. Ash kept rowing the boat but then remembered he never got Misty's name so he stopped and talked to her.

"You know I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess." He said sitting back and thinking. "Is it uh…Mildred?" He asked her but her response was a disgusted look. "Ok no!" He laughed before continuing to guess names but she shook her head every guess until Krabby came up to the boat.

"Misty, her name is Misty." He whispered to him.

"Misty?" Ash murmured trying to understand what he heard but he was loud enough Misty heard him and nodded her head. "Misty?" Ash asked confirming it and she nodded taking his hand in hers. "Hmm…that's kinda pretty. Ok, Misty." Ash said smiling and taking her hand with both of his staring into her cerulean eyes. Krabby then continued with the song.

__

Now's your moment

Floating in the blue lagoon

A Doduo opened a lagoon covered in willow branches. It was the perfect spot for a romantic scene. The rowboat floated into it as Krabby continued.

__

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

Krabby surfaced and a few Poliwag were jumping over him getting excited by the scene. Krabby smiled, continued, and swam under as other Pokemon joined him in making the romantic scene.

__

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word until you

Kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and Kiss the girl

Bunches of fireflies were circling the boat as several water pokemon began to make the boat spin from underwater. The spin was slow so neither Ash or Misty could get dizzy. But neither of them were paying attention to the pokemon or fireflies, they were paying more attention towards each other. (Now that is new)

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna…Kiss the girl

As the Pokemon continued to sing, a group of Dodrio was dancing to the tune but Wingul got in front of them squawking. One of the Dodrio grabbed his beak with their claw shutting him up while still singing.

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Float along

Listen to the song

The song saying

Kiss the girl

Goldeen and a few Remoraid used their water gun attacks to make the scene more romantic around the boat. Ash kept staring at the beautiful gym leader in front of him as if he was staring at an angel from heaven. She looked at him in the same way smiling. The song was coming to an end and Misty and Ash began to bring their faces closer to one another.

__

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

Music play

Do what the music say

You gotta…kiss the girl

You've got to…

Kiss the girl

As their faces were getting closer, the pokemon all gestured them to kiss and they were excited in watching this. (A/N: If Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura were here, she'd be yelling 'KAWAII' at this scene. LOL!) The song continued as Ash and Misty continued getting closer…

__

Why don't you…

Kiss the girl

Closer…

__

You've gotta…

Kiss the girl

And closer…

At the last notes, Krabby shook Wingul while singing the last notes.

__

Go on and…

Kiss the girl 

The song ended. Ash and Misty's lips were about to touch. They could feel each other's breathes until…the boat tipped over sending them both into the water. Krabby slapped his forehead as Ash helped Misty up. (A/N: NOOOOO! They were so close too! Sorry for being evil. ::puts his pinky to his finger like Dr. Evil but gives Dr. Evil's innocent face::) Then we see Ekans and Arbok laughing and shaking each other's tails like shaking hands.

~~~ Jesse's hideout ~~~

"Nice work boys!" She said to her two snake-type Pokemon. "That was a close one, too close!" She said pounding her fist on her cave. "That little twerp! She's better than I thought." She exclaimed before swimming up to her shelves getting preparations for a new plan. "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sundown for sure!" She exclaimed before going to her cauldron throwing ingredients in it. "Well, it's time Jesse took matters into her own tentacles!" She yelled before throwing ingredients into the cauldron. "Triton's daughter will be mine! And when I make him writhe, I will see him wiggle like a Caterpie on a hook!" She yelled before laughing very sinisterly. She also began to change her form!

~~~ Ash's kingdom that same night ~~~

Ash was, again, playing 'Part of Your World' on his poke flute. Brock came up behind him looking worried. He then walked up to his friend giving him a word of advice. Ash looked up to Misty's window seeing her combing her hair with a 'dingle hopper'. He smiled as Brock began talking.

"You know Ash, why search for a girl out of thin air, when one in flesh and blood is right here already in your heart?" Brock said before walking off.

Ash looked at his poke flute one last time. Then, with all of his strength, he took his poke flute and threw it into the sea. Sighing, he began to walk back to the castle. But then, he heard the sound of singing. It sounded like Misty's voice. When he looked over the ledge to see what it was, he saw a girl in a dress walking along the beach. It was dark, so her face couldn't be seen. Yellow smoke could be seen rising from a familiar shell pendant going up to his eyes. The smoke went into his eyes changing them. He was being hypnotized!

End Scene 3

Mike: Whew! Took me a couple of hours to get this chapter done. Who was that girl? The answer, Jesse in disguise. But you all know that already. But, which Pokemon girl is it though? Find out next time!

May: Aww come on Mike! Don't keep them in suspense! They know it's me!

Mike: MAY, YOU SPOILED IT!!!

May: ::Looking innocent::

Mike: Oh boy! Please review and remember, no flames.


	13. Act 2, Scene 4 part 1

****

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but Pokemon will play all animals.

Mike: Before I begin this next scene, I'd like to point out it's the May from Pokemon Advanced or Ruby and Sapphire if none of you have scene those two episodes yet. On with the show!

Act two, Scene 4

~~~ Offstage ~~~

__

Man! I was so close to kissing her, Ash thought in his mind as he thought of the last scene. He was really hoping Ekans and Arbok would forget their moves then him and Misty would actually kiss. But unfortunately they practiced that scene day after day when it needed to be practiced. Ash was waiting for the final scene where they finally kiss. He knew the kiss he and her will give at the end of this play would be real.

"Ready, Ash?" May asked Ash, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah." Ash said quickly before he and May went on stage.

~~~ Onstage ~~~

Wingul was flying outside the castle calling out Misty's name before flying into her window only to find her and Krabby, still, asleep. He perched himself on the head of the bed and woke the two of them up.

"Misty! I just heard the news! Congratulations kiddo, we did it!" Wingul exclaimed shaking Misty's hand.

"What are you babbling about?" Krabby yawned.

"Right, as if you two didn't know huh?" Wingul asked sarcastically before continuing. "The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!"

Misty gave him a confused look not knowing what he was talking about.

"You know, he's getting married!" Wingul explained. "I can't wait till it starts. I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Wingul took off out of the window.

Misty began to think a moment and then finally realized that Ash decided to marry her! Getting excited, the jumped out of bed, twirled Krabby around and kissed his cheek, looked in the mirror and straightened her hair out, and ran downstairs not even bothering to get out of her nightgown. As she ran downstairs, she began to hear Brock's voice and then she stopped halfway down to see Ash and a girl holding his arm. She hid behind a pillar to listen in on them.

"Well, Ash it seems I was wrong. Your dream girl actually exists and she's a very lovely one at that." Brock said as he was talking to Ash and he then looked to May and took her hand in both of his. "Congratulations my dear."

"Brock, we wish to be married as soon as possible." Ash said in a monotone voice.

When Ash said that Misty got shocked and mouthed the word 'no' and shook her head at the same time.

"Well, Ash things like this must take some time and…" Brock began before being interrupted by Ash again.

"This afternoon. The wedding ship sails at sunset." Ash said.

"Uh…yes of course." Brock said reluctantly.

Misty couldn't take it anymore. She covered her face and ran down the hall and outside sobbing. May watched as she ran outside before going back to flirting with Ash. She looked down to her necklace, which had Jesse's seashell pendant that contained Misty's voice! As she looked at it, she snickered evilly.

In Misty's room upstairs, Misty was getting dressed at a slow rate. Krabby had heard about the whole thing and told Goldeen downstairs. Wingul never stopped by to talk about it because he was too busy thinking Ash was marrying her. After Misty got herself dressed, she heard music downstairs. When she made it to the pier, she saw the wedding boat set sail towards the sea. She then began to sob very quietly without her voice. She slid down a pillar and folded her arms around her legs sobbing into them. Goldeen and Krabby were looking at her with sympathetic looks as a tear fell from Misty's face and into the water.

Meanwhile, Wingul was flying towards the wedding boat humming the wedding march without a care in the world. He then overheard some singing in the bride's makeup room and he flew to the porthole to get a good look and noticed May was singing with a false set of windpipes.

"Things are going according to my ultimate design." She sang as she took a bobby pin and threw it at a statue on the mirror. Wingul gulped as he saw this realizing his mistake. Then, May began stepping onto the vanity and smashing some perfume bottles and still singing. "Soon that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine." She then began laughing as she looked into the mirror revealing who she really was…

"The Sea witch!" Wingul whispered in shock. He began to stammer on what to do and he even tried flying into the porthole only hitting the hull of the boat. He then shook his head and flew back to the castle. "Misty! Misty!"

Wingul flew to Misty, Krabby, and Goldeen and began to pant after landing. He managed to catch his breath and began explaining. "Misty, I was flying…of course I was flying well I saw the watch…the sea witch was watching the mirror and she was using a false set of pipes!" He said while gesturing it and he then grabbed Krabby. "Do you hear what I'm telling you!? The prince is marrying the sea witch in disguise!" He yelled while hitting Krabby's head on the pier.

Misty gave a shocked look while Krabby rubbed his head trying to get what he's saying. "Are you sure about this?"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Wingul asked and that was the obvious thing but, "I mean when it's important?"

"What'll we do?" Goldeen asked frantically.

Misty looked towards the sunset remembering Jesse's words, _"Before the sunsets on the third day"_. Those words echoed in her mind as she thought about it. She then did the only thing she could think of and dove into the water but couldn't swim. Krabby then spotted a pile of barrels and snapped the rope holding them free with his cut attack. The barrels then fell into the water and Misty grabbed onto one and held out a rope it was attached to.

"Misty grab onto that!" Krabby instructed. "Goldeen, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!"

Goldeen put herself through the loop the rope was in and began swimming. "I'll try."

Krabby then pondered aloud. "I've got to get to the king, he _must_ know about this!"

"What about me?" Wingul asked.

"You! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Krabby ordered before he dove into the water and headed to the underwater kingdom.

"Stall the wedding? How can I…of course!" Wingul said as he snapped his feathers and began flying and squawking. "Wingul!!! Wingul!!! Wing wingul!!! Gul wingul!!!"

As he was squawking in pokemon language, he got the attention of other pokemon, they got the message as he, and all of them began to head towards the wedding ship. Water and flying pokemon alike were going to help him stall the wedding while Misty tries to get there and stop it somehow.

On the wedding boat, Ash and May were walking down the aisle and people were bowing to them as they always do in a royal wedding. While they were walking down the aisle, Pikachu, as ordered by Ash before the show started, growled at May and sparks were coming out of his cheeks. May, fighting the fact that she's Pikachu's friend, kicked Pikachu to make him be quiet. Pikachu made a squealed 'cha' as he was kicked. May regained her posture as she and Ash reached the priest. The priest began the ceremony with the usual gesture.

Meanwhile, Misty and Goldeen were still heading towards the boat themselves. Goldeen was swimming as best she could but it was a little difficult since the barrel was a bit heavy. Nevertheless, she persevered and kept swimming with determination in her heart.

"Don't worry Misty! We're almost there." She said as she continued swimming.

Meanwhile on the boat, the priest was already at the part where he asks the groom if he'll take the bride as his wife.

"I do." Ash said in that monotone voice.

He then began to ask May the same question. But May began to notice the sound of flying pokemon approaching. When she looked, she saw Wingul, a flock of Pidgey, and a flock of Spearow flying towards her. She ducked as they zoomed over her head. They then flew underneath her bridal gown making her scream. Pikachu was jumping up and down getting excited from all this. A few Pelliper flew by using their water gun attacks on her and a Kingler came up from behind her and pinched her but with his small claw making her scream. Lots of starfish, which were actually a bunch of ditto transformed as starfish, covered her body and her mouth.

Meanwhile, Misty and Goldeen had made it to the boat and Misty began climbing up the hull to reach the deck. When she made it, she saw what was going on. May began pulling all the starfish off her just as a couple of Dewgong bounced her on their noses like she was a beach ball and bounced her to crush the wedding cake. Wingul then squawked in her face and she grabbed his neck strangling him. While that was going on, Pikachu managed to break free of his leech and went up to May and Wingul, who was pulling the pendant off her. Pikachu then went behind her and sparks began coming from his cheeks. (You know what's coming! Ash: Pikachu, Thundershock!)

"PiiiiikaaaaaCHUUUUUU!!!" Pikachu yelled as he thundershocked May and Wingul making the pendant snap free and fly to Misty's feet shattering into pieces.

After it did, Misty's voice can be heard singing as a mysterious yellow smoke began to float up around her body. While that was happening, Ash's eyes went back to normal and he felt like he had a headache as he held his head. But he heard Misty's voice and he looked towards her as well as everyone else on the boat. When the smoke finally reached Misty's head, it went straight into her neck and she sang the final notes of her singing voice.

"Misty?" Ash asked in disbelief.

"Ash!" She finally said to him as Pikachu came up to her.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried as he leapt onto her shoulder nuzzling her cheek.

~~~ Offstage ~~~

We see James holding Togepi, who had a smile plastered on her face. "Toge toge prrrrrriiii!"

~~~ Onstage ~~~

"Y-you can talk!" Ash exclaimed as he ran up to her and held her hands in his. "You're the one!"

"Ash, get away from her!" May yelled in Jesse's voice. Realizing it, she covered her mouth.

"It was you the whole time!" Ash said in an even more happier tone and his face was a few inches from Misty's now.

"Oh Ash." Misty said as they both leaned in but before they could even kiss, the sun had set! Misty winced in pain as she fell to the floor and her feet had changed back into her fins. She was too late.

"You're too late!" May cackled as she changed to her true form…Jesse the sea witch.

The wedding attendants all gasped as they saw her change into her true form. Jesse continued to cackle as she crawled down the aisle and grabbed Misty sitting on the railing of the boat. "So long lover boy." She cackled before jumping into the water.

Ash hung over the railing in fear. "MISTY!!!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Ash said as he ran to the nearest lifeboat he could find. "Hang on Misty!"

~~~ Off stage ~~~

"Well, here I go." Professor Oak said as he got ready to play the roll of King Triton again.

"Good luck Professor." Tracey said as he patted his back.

"Thanks Tracey." Professor Oak said as he got on stage.

To be continued…

Mike: Finally! I finally updated this story after a while! Sorry I hadn't everybody.

Ash: It's Ok Mike.

Misty: Yeah, just tell them why.

Mike; I haven't been updating this story recently due to writer's block and my other stories. But here you are everyone! Enjoy!


	14. Final Scene

****

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but Pokemon will play all animals.

Act two, Scene 4 Part 2

Jesse was pulling Misty's arm underwater while they were swimming to heaven knows where. While she was dragging her Jesse was saying, "Poor princess. Don't worry, it's not you I'm after. I have bigger fish to…" before she could finish, King Triton's trident was pointing directly towards her head. Krabby was behind him giving her a 'humph'.

"Jesse, Stop!" King Triton yelled.

Jesse swam up to him and sort of talked casually around him. "Why King Triton, how are you?"

King Triton pointed his trident at her again with anger in his eyes.

"Let her go." He hissed.

"Not a chance Triton," Jesse snapped back and pulled Misty by the wrist up to her. "She's mine now!" She then shows him the contract. "We made a deal."

"Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Misty cried in plea just as King Triton tried to zap the contract to pieces with his trident. With the help of some Chinchou special effects. But his efforts proved in vein and the contract was still intact. He couldn't believe his eyes while Jesse was cackling away.

"You see, the contract is legal. Cannot be broken," Jesse explained while poking his shoulder with it rolled up. "Even by you."

She then got an idea and grinned at King Triton. "Of course I've always been a woman with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a great committee." She said while the contract formed a magic swirl around Misty making her shrink a couple of times. King Triton went over and tried to grab her but the shrinking stopped and Jesse continued. "But, I'm willing to make an exchange," She explained and going behind him. "For someone even better."

Meanwhile on the surface, Ash was in a rowboat and paddling it to find Misty. Brock was watching him from the railing of the wedding boat watching him row off. He then called out to him from the boat. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"Brock, I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again!" Ash called out in reply while rowing to find Misty. _And I mean that, I'm not gonna lose Misty after leaving her to the Houen League._ Ash thought.

Meanwhile under the sea, Misty was shaking her head from behind the swirl as Jesse had told King Triton an alternate deal. That deal was, in exchange for her safety; he would give up the throne to Jesse. King Triton was indeed in a tight spot, he wanted Misty safe, but he couldn't bear to have Jesse rule the undersea throne.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Jesse asked with an evil grin.

King Triton just closed his eyes, took his trident, and zapped the contract. Instead of doing what he did earlier and making it flow to a wall with Jesse holding onto it, it signed his name in gold that said, 'Triton'. The name was written in replacement of Misty's name with Professor Oak's handwriting. Jesse gave a loud, 'Ha' and continued.

"It's done then!" Jesse yelled as the swirl of magic that surrounded Misty switched targets.

Jesse began to cackle as the magic began to shrink King Triton. Misty made a cry of no as she helplessly watched her father figure being transformed into something. Krabby also watched in horror as this was happening.

Meanwhile on the surface, Ash was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands ready to be thrown. He dove into the water with the harpoon just in time to see what was going on down there. He arrived in time to see King Triton being turned into a worm-like creature like the ones in Jesse's lair. His crown circled where his body once stood and Misty stared in disbelief.

"Your majesty!" Krabby gasped.

"Daddy?" Misty stuttered.

"At last," Jesse began as she picked up the grown and put it on her head. "It's mine!" She then picked up King Triton's glowing trident and began her usual cackle looking at it.

Misty then let all her anger out and she swam up to Jesse before being thrown against a rock. "You monster!"

Jesse then threw her against a rock pointing the trident towards her. "Don't talk back to me you little brat!" She yelled. "Contract or not I'm going to…" Before she could finish she felt a sharp pain on her right arm. "Ahh!" When she looked, she and Misty saw none other than Ash floating up there after throwing the harpoon. "Why you little twerp!"

"Ash look out!" Misty cried while being pinned to the rock by Jesse's tentacles.

"After him!" Jesse ordered Ekans and Arbok while pointing to Ash.

Ash tried swimming to the surface but Ekans and Arbok were hot on his tail. Just as Ash surfaced and got to the boat, Ekans and Arbok used their wrap attacks on his legs and on his upper body dragging him back into the water attempting to drown him. Krabby and Goldeen saw he was in trouble and swam up to him.

"Come on!" Krabby ordered Goldeen as the two of them got to the two snake pokemon.

Krabby used his vice grip attack on Ekans' tail causing him to let go of Ash and screaming in pain. Goldeen gave Arbok an up and down flail attack causing Arbok's head to go up and down and making him let go of Ash two. After the two let go of Ash they both glared at Krabby and Goldeen just as Jesse was pointing the trident at Ash.

"Say good bye to your sweetheart." Jesse taunted Misty as she got ready to zap Ash.

Misty came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back just as the trident shot a thundershock attack from a Chinchou's help. Instead of the attack hitting Ash, the attack hit both Ekans and Arbok electrocuting them both. Offstage, Jesse hid her pokeball and returned her Arbok while the trainer who owned Ekans returned it as well. The two pokemon returned to their pokeballs and were replaced by small pieces of skin.

"Babies! My poor little poopsies." Jessie cried as she held the pieces of skin in her palms before looking towards Ash and Misty, who were swimming to the surface. She then growled as she began to get bigger in size. Sand from the floor of the ocean covered her from being seen as Krabby and Goldeen watched her grow.

On the surface, Ash swam to Misty and held her close not knowing what was about to happen.

"Ash you've got to get away from here!" Misty cried to him.

"No, I won't leave you." Ash replied just as something came out of the water in between them.

As the thing between them started to come out of the water, it was revealed to be Jesse. She was laughing very evilly as she surfaced. She was now a giant though; about 50 ft tall! After a moment, Ash and Misty dove straight back into the water. When they saw how big Jesse was, they couldn't believe it. Jesse stared down at them still laughing.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" She said with her thunderous voice.

"Look out!" Ash yelled as he pointed to Jesse's huge tentacle, which was coming down towards them.

When the tentacle splashed down it separated Ash and Misty temporarily but Ash managed to hang onto Misty. Meanwhile, the ocean wasn't getting very pleasant because Jesse was controlling it with the Trident. Clouds began to cover the skies and lightning began to strike everywhere as Jesse was causing tidal waves and a whirlpool that brought the graveyard of ships to the surface.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean!" Jesse yelled as she began to, literally, stir up the ocean. "The waves obey my every whim,"

While all this was happening, a huge tidal wave separated Ash from Misty again. She cried out his name as she saw him plummet to the water. Ash gave out a loud yell as he fell into the water. Things for the ocean didn't seem to be good right now.

"The sea and all it's riches bow to my power!" Jesse yelled as she stirred up a whirlpool.

Misty managed to hang onto a rock while she watched Ash grab onto the hull of one of the sunken boats and climbed up. After Ash made it on the deck of the ship, he began to head towards the helm while being splashed by a couple of waves. Once he got to the helm, he began to steer the ship towards Jesse hoping to use the front of the boat (A/N: You know those long things that point forward on a boat.) as a dagger so he could stab Jesse. Jesse spotted Misty holding onto the rock and she zapped it making turn into rubble and Misty fell into the middle of the whirlpool. When she looked up, Jesse was looking down on her and pointing the trident towards her. Jesse tried to zap her a couple of times but Misty managed to dodge them. While she was doing that, the ship was getting closer to her.

"So much for true love!" Jesse yelled as she got ready with the trident and Misty looked in fear.

Then, Jesse finally noticed the ship but it was too late, Ash steered the ship good enough and the front of the ship stabbed Jesse straight in the stomach. She let out a cry in pain as she began to die. She and the boat sank to the ocean but her body was now blown apart and her name was no longer Jesse, it was Sushi. On the beach, Ash slowly crawled to the shore before collapsing. Underwater, the trident was twirling downwards and glowing. At Jesse's lair, all the deformed merpeople changed back into mermaids and mermen and they all swam out of Jesse's lair. The trident then stabbed the ocean floor right next to King Triton who changed back into his old self and he picked up his trident.

Later near the beach, Misty was watching Ash get up from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Ash again. King Triton and Krabby were watching her as he watched him. King Triton gave out a sigh before talking with Krabby.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Krabby?" He asked him.

Krabby nodded with a smile. "It's like I always say your majesty, children should lead their own lives when the time is right."

"You always say that?" King Triton asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, well I uh…" Krabby started before clearing his throat.

King Triton gave out another sigh. "Well, I guess there's only one problem left."

"And what's that your majesty?" Krabby asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." King Triton replied.

Krabby gave him a stunned look trying to understand those last words he just said. King Triton then took his trident and a yellow glow began to go towards the rock Misty was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Misty noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. She looked towards King Triton who only gave her an approving nod. After Ash recovered on the beach, Misty's figure emerged from the water wearing a sparkling silver dress. Instead of swimming, Misty walked, that's right, walked to Ash. King Triton had turned her back into a human. When Ash saw Misty in that dress with the wind blowing against her beautiful red hair, he definitely thought he was in heaven. He couldn't help but to run up to her, pick her up, and twirl her around. Misty let out a series of giggles as he did so. Once Ash put her down the two stared into each other's eyes and one word went through both of their minds, _Finally!_

The two then leaned towards each other and their lips connected in a beautiful, passionate kiss that left all others behind. This kiss, however, was real. Ash and Misty were actually kissing after so many tries during rehearsals. The two teenagers felt a warm tingle going through their bodies as their kissed continued.

The lights on the stage dimmed for a few minutes and went back up revealing that Ash and Misty were in their wedding outfits still kissing. Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a very small, yellow pokemon and a small egg pokemon. Both had bows tied to themselves. Misty and Ash laughed when the two broke in between them but the audience on the wedding ship applauded after they pulled away. That's right, after the whole thing, Ash and Misty were finally married (In the play that is). Even Misty's side of the family were there watching them. On the wedding cake, Krabby hugged the two figurines of Ash and Misty but he then saw James the chef coming at him with a cleaver.

Krabby jumped off the cake just as James cut the cake and the table in half. Krabby ran to a rope and saw it connected to one of the masts and he got an idea. Just as James came running towards him yelling, Krabby took his pincer and used a cut attack on the rope causing it to let the mast hit James square in the face. All of James' teeth fell out and he collapsed with swirls for eyes. Krabby laughed and dove into the water doing a victory dance.

Misty then walked over to the railing to see King Triton. With the help of a surf attack from one of the pokemon below, he went up to her and they both hugged. While they were hugging the ending music started just as Misty said three words to him.

"I love you daddy." She said in a whisper just as the entire cast began singing.

__

Now we can run

Now we can walk

Now we can stay all day in the sun

Just you and me

Now I can be

Part of your World

King Triton swung his trident across the sky and what followed was a rainbow. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mermaids and mermen dove back into the water. Ash then took Misty's hand and they looked at each other one more time before kissing one last time just as the curtains closed. After the curtains closed, the audience erupted in applause, cheering, and whistling.

The End…not quite.

Mike: YES!!! That's the last chapter but don't worry everybody, the epilogue is coming up! Thank you all for your reviews. This story wouldn't have continued if it weren't for all of you who reviewed.

Future stories: I'm currently writing a Card Captor Sakura story that's sort of crossed with Highlander. If you're a fan of Card Captor Sakura and Highlander you can check out my story, "There can be Only One."

My next Pokemon story is a parody of the movie Top Gun. If you've seen this movie, you might wanna check my Pokemon version of it.

More stories to come in the future if you're fans of Gundam, Pokemon, and Card Captor Sakura. I might consider writing other stories from other shows. So, stay tuned.

Mike: Now, in the words of Timon and Pumba, Hakuna Matata!


	15. Bows, Epilogue, and Shout outs

****

Disney's: The Little Mermaid

Pokemon Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or The Little Mermaid. All characters except the one I'm introducing here all belong to their perspective owners.

Director: Rob Steele (Named after a director I've worked with in my plays)

Rolls

Ash: Eric

Misty: Ariel

King Triton: Prof. Oak

The list goes on but Pokemon will play all animals.

Bows

~~~ The Gym ~~~

While the audience was still applauding, the ending music began. Just then, the curtains open again and the tech crew stepped out onto the stage. All the pokemon that did the special effects in the show, Voltorbs, Lanturns, Chinchous, and Electrodes all went up and took their bows before letting Meowth and the rest of the Tech crew people take their bows. When they did their bows, the audience continued to applaud just as the extra pokemon actors came onto the stage.

The first batch were all the animals like newts, fireflies, and so on. When they came onto the stage, they transformed into Dittos. They all took their bows before moving to the side and letting the underwater pokemon making their bows. The first underwater pokemon were the ones in 'Kiss the Girl' and 'Under the Sea'. They took their bows before letting room for the Gyarados in scene 2. The giant Pokemon swam to the surface and gave a bow to the audience and went underwater again allowing the flying pokemon make their bows. When they were done, the main pokemon in the show came up to the stage. Togepi, Pikachu, Krabby, Goldeen, Ekans, Arbok, and Wingul all took to the stage and bowed. After all the pokemon took their bows, it was the actors themselves' turn.

The first batch of actors came onto the stage and it was the merpeople of the sea. All of them wore their merpeople outfits plus towels over their legs. When they all got to the middle of the stage, they took each other's hands and bowed to the audience, who continued to applaud. After they moved aside, the townspeople of Ash's kingdom and the boat crew all stepped up to the stage. Among them, were Tracey, Richie, Casey, Melody, and Gary. When they all took their bows, they moved to the side allowing the villains to take the stage. Jesse, James, and May all took to the stage and bowed, making the audience applaud even louder. When they moved to the side, it was time for the daughters of Triton.

Sakura, Duplica, Whitney, Daisy, Lily, and Violet all took to the center of the stage and curtsied one by one. When they bowed, the audience applauded louder. After the six girls all moved aside, Brock, Delia Ketchum, and Professor Oak all took to the stage. When they came onto the stage, the audience was getting louder in their applause. Brock and professor Oak bowed one at a time while Mrs. Ketchum did a curtsy to the audience. When they moved aside for the two main characters of the show, the audience began to stand up still applauding. The first to come onto the stage was the male star himself, Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum. He took to the center of the stage after receiving a huge applause from the audience and took his bow before he and the rest of the cast and crew looked to the back where a clamshell was rising from the stage.

When the clamshell opened, the audience's applause was louder than usual. The reason why, it revealed the star of the show herself, Misty Waterflower. She was in her sparkling dress that she wore in the final scene with her long, flaming red hair down. She stood up, walked to the middle of the stage, looked towards the audience (who were doing tremendous applause), and bowed herself. She then took Ash's hand as they, and the rest of the cast and crew looked towards the audience and bowed. The audience continued to erupt in applause and stand up doing so. The entire stage then looked to stage right (that's the audience's left folks). The audience had a puzzled look on their faces but then, someone else took to the stage.

The person who took to the stage was male, stood about 5'5'', had short, brown hair (which was almost black), wore a Michigan University sweatshirt, and a pair of blue denim jeans. The person was the author of the fanfiction himself, SulliMike23. When the audience realized it, they erupted into another huge applause as he went to the middle of the stage and bowed towards the audience, and the reviewers. He then looked behind him at all the cast and crew behind him and looked towards the audience again before all of them took one final bow just before the curtain finally closed.

~~~ Epilogue ~~~

One hour after the show ended, Ash asked Misty to meet him at the Cerulean City park (if there is one) at around Midnight. He told her it was important. Right now, he was standing by the fountain and admiring the statue of a mermaid that reminded him a whole lot about Misty. The Mermaid had her chest up, her head looking towards the sky with a smile, her long hair covered her eyes and reached her back, and water was squirting out around her from statuettes of Majikarp.

  
As he was looking towards the statue, he felt a soft touch of skin to his left hand. Startled, he moved his head to see who it was and it was none other than Misty herself. She was looking at him with her beautiful smile that he always admired. When he saw her his mouth slowly curved into a smile as well.

"You wanted to see me Ash?" She asked him.

Going back to reality, Ash shook his head and cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah Misty I wanna speak to you about something that I've been hiding from you ever since I met you." He replied in a calm and gentle voice that made her sit down.

"Ash, before you do there's something I need to ask you." Misty said to him.

"Oh? And that is?" Ash asked sitting down next to her while looking deep into her aquamarine eyes that he loved so much.

"Those kisses we did in the show, they were…real, weren't they?" She asked while looking into his eyes and blushing at the same time.

Ash was a little red in the cheeks himself and responded. "Well, actually yes they were. I had a reason to make them real." He said softly while putting his right hand over her left hand.

"What is that reason Ash?" She asked while they both slowly leaned towards each other.

"Well you see Misty," Ash began, "Ever since I met you, I never thought I met someone as talented, smart, and pretty…no, beautiful as you." When Ash said those words, Misty's cheeks reddened even more but that wasn't all, "For some reason, I knew you didn't follow me mainly for me to repay you for your bike, and all those times we had together from the time I met you up till the time you left were the best days of my life."

"Oh Ash, you mean that?" Misty said almost on the verge of tears.

"Of course I mean it, what kind of a guy would I be if I wasn't?" He asked making her giggle.

"You have a point there." She said still giggling.

"Anyway, when I left for the Houen League, I felt a little lonely even with May, her brother, and Brock with me." Ash said while taking her left hand into both of his hands. "I felt like something inside of me died, (A/N: "Lies down and something inside me dies!" Lol! Sorry folks little something from a play I was in. Anyway, onward!) and I felt like something was missing." Now Misty was really having the urge of crying. "Then I realized what was missing in my life after I won in the Houen League, it was you."

"Oh Ash, that's so sweet." Misty said while sniffling a little.

"What I'm trying to say is," Ash began. "I…I…I l-l…lo-…love you." He stuttered as he finished.

"What?" Misty said in a whispered shock.

"I love you Misty, I loved you since the day I met you." Ash said with her hand in his two hands.

"Oh Ash…" Tears began to form in her eyes as she hugged him. "I love you too." She whispered into his ears as she sobbed softly with tears of joy.

"Now I know we're a little young for this but," Ash began as he pulled out a small, dark violet box, bent one knee in front of her, and opened it. "Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?"

"Oh Ash," Misty was shocked and happy at the same time. She said her words in a whisper and her hand was to her chest. More tears replaced her previous ones as she hugged him tight. "Yes of course I will!"

Ash hugged her back as he lifted her up and twirled her around. He pulled the ring out which had a pair of small, 24 karot diamonds embedded on it and slowly put it on her left finger. He then picked up the bouquet of roses he got for her and gave them to her before she wrapped her arms around him in another hug before the looked at each other again. The two smiled as they closed the gap between them in a beautiful, passionate kiss that left the first two in the drink. As the camera panned upward, we see two stars shining brightly in the night sky as they became one.

The End…for real.

Shout outs:

YEAH! I'm done now but before I go, I wanna shout out to all those who reviewed.

Alex Warlorn: I'm glad you liked my story, but you didn't have to always point out my mistakes in my stories. I didn't have to be completely correct in this story.

Etherelemental: I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope you like future chapters of my other stories as well as my upcoming ones.

Hayla Canter: I'm glad you liked my story as much as I like yours Hayla. And don't worry about missing my chapters.

Pikagurl23: It's ok, I'm still waiting for you to update "Where the Heart Is" still but I'm a patient person.

Heather Christi: Thanks for putting my story on your favorites and I'm glad you loved it.

Swords-Babe: Thank you so much and I liked your Digimon fanfic.

Livvie Ramsey: I'm glad you loved my entire story and I look forward to your Digimon/Pokemon crossover fanfic.

Lita82890: Whoa! Watch the popcorn there girl! No, I'm not exactly tired of it and I'm glad you liked it.

Kit Kat: I know it was a little rushed but I felt that the chapter afterwards would be too short. And don't cry, I'll make more stories for ya. AAML Forever!

Digifan1: Thanks for reviewing and I noticed my story is on your favorites list. Just hurry up with your reality TV fanfics.

Hobbes000: Glad you think so.

Kuramie: Was it now?

Miya-chan3: So, she's lucky that she has the right guy for her. Big deal!

Chibi Maylan: Thanks for Reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

CRAZYS LADY: Ok, me done, you review, good. No more caveman talk, glad you liked it.

Tracey's Sketchbook: I'm glad you like my stories and I hope you get more reviews for your stories.

Akino Matoumiken: It wasn't tres accurate but somewhat accurate. I am glad you liked it.

Carolin Rocha: Glad you liked it.

Kiyoushi: Don't be impatient so much.

DreamerOfDreams: Glad you like this, although it's rated G.

EvilVidel: Ok Ivana, just don't start acting like Tomoyo there.

MatchmakerAngel: Thanks for adding me to your list and I hope you check out my two CCS fanfics.

Jayv: What do you mean that's some excuse!? But I'm glad you like it.

Moezy-chan: Thanks for reviewing so much Moezy-chan, I hope you update your story soon.

Ash and Misty forever: Thanks for reviewing just don't keep saying for me to update.

Yukira Misaki: Glad you love it.

Haily-comet: Not what you'd expected but it's still good right?

Lil-cherry-blossom: Of course, I like Disney, I wouldn't be as decent as I am if I didn't.

Mystic_fan55: I wasn't completely accurate but I'm glad you liked it.

Miah the storm wolf: Whoa! Down girl! Don't be mad at May, it's just a play.

ACME-Rian: Did you now? Well thanks.

And to the rest of you: Thanks so much!

Mike: Your reviews all inspired me to keep writing and I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. So, in Jim Carrey's words from "The Truman Show", "In case I don't see ya, good afternoon, good evening, and good night." ::Takes one final bow before leaving::


End file.
